New Territory
by Chocolateveela
Summary: Lucius is dead and Voldemort has taken Narcissa and she will die too...unless Draco can complete his new task. But how? DHr. HBP Spoilers...Rated M for later chapters
1. Dumbledore is Dead

CHAPTER 1

Once outside of the Hogwart's grounds, Severus Snape snatched Draco Malfoy roughly by the neckline of his torn robes.

"You silly boy", he hissed, "you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Wincing as his robes tightened around his throat, Draco wrenched himself free of Snape's pale fingers. As he glanced sideways and caught what he thought was a look of worry etched into the harsh lines of his face; so many questions were running though his mind. Why had Snape spared Potter's life? Why had he offered what seemed like last minute advice to him? What was going to happen to he and his family now that he had failed to fulfill the Dark Lord's orders?

Sure Dumbledore was dead, but Snape had done it. Dumbledore was right, he could do a lot of terrible things, but murder is not one of them. Something Dumbledore had said to leapt into his memory, he said he could make it seem as if they were already dead. That was complete codswallop, no one could fool the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard of all time. Still…

Breaking him out of his thoughts, Snape gripped him tightly once more and hurried into the trees just outside of Hogsmeade. After searching for several seconds, he picked up an invisibility cloak.

"Now boy, can you apparate? No matter", Snape decided, "just hold on tightly."

And with that Draco felt all his muscles were being compressed to fit through an inner tube, and as quickly as the discomfort had come, it was gone. As he surveyed the area around him, his escort draped the cloak lightly around him. They were in a strange place, overgrown vines and uprooted trees were situated all around them. The smell of decaying wood invaded his nostrils.

"This is the House of Gaunt, compose yourself, we are going to see the Dark Lord", hissed Snape's voice from beside him.

In a clearing not far from where they were standing, a very abandoned looking old house with tattered shutters appeared before him. It did not look like a place where the Dark Lord should invite himself. Nonetheless, Draco shuddered slightly when he saw the dead and decayed snake remains nailed to the crumbling door, rustling in the still breeze. As the pair quickly made their way up the winding pathway to the house, Draco flinched as his newly applied dark mark burned hotter that ever. Once inside, he was surprised to find the inside much different looking from the outside. The house was spotlessly clean and looked newly in habited. However lighting was very dim and despite the fire roaring merrily in the corner, the room had a constant chilly draft. Following Snape to the back of the room, the professor suddenly dropped to both knees and Draco quickly copied. Out of the shadows the slim hooded figure emerged. His snake like appearance uncanny, his nostrils were barely openings for him to breathe. His eyes were red slits that glowed evilly from beneath his hood.

Snape spoke first, "My lord, it is done. Albus Dumbledore is now dead."

"Yes, the fool that dared to rise up against me, has suffered the most terrible fate. Ah, but which of your hands' is stained with his blood?" Pacing a full circle before he spoke again, he continued; "I certainly remember ordering that the boy should be the one to do it, prove himself to me. However, I see that he has disregarded my orders and acted on his own accord…And for that," he said turning to Draco, "you shall be punished…"

Shuddering at the thought of his punishment, nothing could have prepared Draco for what he saw next. As Voldemort stepped aside, light from the fireplace cast an eerie shadow across the face of Narcissa Malfoy. Slumped in the corner of this dark house was his mother. She looked peaceful. A few wisps of her long blonde hair had fallen on her cheek.

_She's dead_, were the first thoughts to rush into Draco's mind. And as if reading his very thoughts, Voldemort laughed wickedly to himself. "She is alive, but only by my rare grace. Your father however, is dead..."

Like a blow in the stomach the news of his father caused him to double over gasping for breath…however he was just as elated to learn that his mother was fine.

"I had no use for him", Voldemort continued, " and you disobeyed me. Your mother will live unless you carry out my orders…I have devised a plan that will surely bring Harry Potter to me. You see; Harry Potter is a simple fool that made the mistake of feeling love and compassion…emotion. He will follow wherever his emotions lead him…and that is how I will end this senseless battle."

Having stopped his pacing, the glowing red slits that were his eyes washed over Draco.

"I have secured my immortality, Dumbledore is dead…nothing shall stand in my way!"


	2. At the Burrow

CHAPTER 2

Hermione slowly walked with Harry and Ron back to the Gryffindor common room. After tonight's events, everything seemed surreal. Just hours before she was sitting in the common room discussing the identity of the Half-Blood Prince with her two best friends…that seemed like days ago. The Half-Blood Prince. Dumbledore. She couldn't believe Professor Snape had killed their beloved Headmaster. Since day one, Professor Snape had been mean and relentless in his torment, but never could she have imagined that he could betray the Order this way…Dumbledore this way. Something didn't add up.

Once inside the Gryffindor common room Hermione said goodnight to her friends and slowly made her way up into her room. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget that Hogwarts might be closing. Forget that Albus Dumbledore was dead; and that Snape had killed him.

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco quickly made his way to his room, being careful to avoid looking at anything that reminded him of his father. In his room Draco flung off his ripped robes and landed himself in his large green and silver bed. Glancing around his room his gaze landed upon his sleek black Quidditch broom.

I'll have no use for quidditch now, everything I had before doesn't seem to matter. Now I'm just working to keep my mother alive…

The plans the Dark Lord outlined for him were impossible! How was he supposed to get in Harry Potter's good graces, especially after tonight? He had known Potter was there. There were two brooms and a quick glance over his shoulder caught a flash of black hair as he and Snape fled the tower.

Replaying the events of the evening over and over in his mind, Draco went over the Dark Lord's words. What had he meant by 'he will follow wherever his emotions lead him'? Then as if a light bulb had gone off in his white blonde head, Draco Malfoy sat bolt upright in his bed,

"Granger!"

_Ugh,_ he thought. Hermione Granger was a filthy Mudblood that didn't deserve to be in his presence. Yet, he knew that Voldemort had meant business. If he were to ever fail the Dark Lord, surely he would not hesitate to end his life as well as his mothers.

I can't possibly be allowed back to Hogwarts after what I almost did…I'll just have to do it another way…

_Ugh,_ he thought again. _ I hate that stupid muggle, but I have no choice. I will seduce Granger to save my mom…and myself._

Groaning one last time at the thought of having to seduce Hermione Granger, Draco turned over and drifted into a fitful sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling as groggy as ever as the night's event came flooding back to memory. _Dumbledore is dead, _she thought.

After his ceremony, everyone left Hogwarts possibly for the last time. Hermione would be staying at the Burrow all summer; she just felt the need to be closer to her friends.

"I'm telling you Malfoy was there to _kill _Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed for the 8th time that week, "I saw it with my own eyes, but…"

He trailed off and seemed to be somewhat lost in thought.

"But what Harry?" Ron interrupted, "So Malfoy chickened out at the last minute, it's not out of character for him to be a coward you know."

"Well", interjected Hermione, "Ron, Harry swears Malfoy didn't want to do it. I mean come on, the headmaster's unarmed and weak, there was no reason why he couldn't…unless he didn't want to."

"I'm just not convinced is all, I mean he's been a stupid git for six years, now all of a sudden he has a conscience?" said Ron.

At this Hermione silently agreed. It did sound suspicious, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Merlin knows where Malfoy is now, and frankly she didn't care.

Suddenly switching her thoughts to Hogwarts she absentmindedly asked, "Do you guys think they will open Hogwarts this year? I mean it's already July and we've heard nothing from the school"

As if on cue, a large tawny barn owl swooped into the Weasley's kitchen and landed on the table with a swoosh.

Looking quizzically at the note attached to the bird's leg, Ron reached over, untied it and began to read.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "Hogwarts _is _going to be open!"

Harry snatched the letter from Ron's hands and another barn owl swooped graciously into the room and landed in front of Hermione. Quickly untying the letter she hoped it was the letter she'd been hoping for.

_On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for Head girl._

_Congratulations to_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_A debriefing with the headmistress will be scheduled once the New Year has begun._

_Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall 

Headmistress

Speechless, Hermione handed Ron the letter and looked admiringly at her brand new badge with the Hogwarts crest and the letters HG

"Blimey Hermione! You made Head Girl!" shouted Harry. "Bloody fantastic."

Still speechless, Hermione only beamed.


	3. Sharing and Unity

CHAPTER 3

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever. The word about Hogwarts staying open spawned a rush of last minute shoppers. Nervous first years shakily made their way to the new wand shop beside the boarded up Ollivander's, a constant reminder of things gone wrong.

No one had seen or heard from him since Neville bought his new wand there last summer…

"Hurry Harry, the train leaves in an hour", said Hermione, scolding Harry because he waited until the last minute to buy new robes.

"Hermione, it's ok," said Harry coolly "we can apparate now, we wont be late…"

Forty-five minutes later the trio boarded the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 ¾. Finding an empty compartment proved harder than expected, almost all of the seventh years had returned for their last year and all of the expected first years were aboard too.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to the head's compartment and then debrief the prefects. I'll be back as soon as I can", said Hermione with an apologetic look on her face.

_There has to be a mistake, no way am I Head Boy, _thought Draco as he sat smirking at his letter of congratulations from professor McGonagall.

Finally placing it on the seat beside him, he relaxed and looked around the head's compartment running over the plan in his head once more. Just as his thoughts began to turn to what he had to do to Granger, she walked in. He was not expecting that. Anyone but Granger.

Smirking he watched Hermione enter and roll her eyes dramatically.

_I hate that mudblood, _he thought, still smirking, but now looking down at his letter of congratulations.

"What are you smirking about Malfoy," she snarled. Draco looked up ready retaliate, but at the last minute thought of his mother. Instead he only rolled his eyes and got up. Brushing past Hermione on the way out.

Fingering his badge, Draco strolled into the prefects cabin, grazing over the room, momentarily pausing on Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

_Fantastic, _he thought, _all we needed was Weaslette and Loony for prefects. _

As if reading his thoughts, Draco heard Hermione's voice behind him, loudly congratulating Luna and Ginny on becoming last minute prefects since the originals withdrew from school.

Clearing his throat, Draco began, "I'm sure I'll need no introduction, I'm head…"

Cutting him off, Hermione continued. "My name is Hermione Granger, Head Girl. Clenching her teeth she went on, "this is Draco Malfoy, Head, erm, Boy.

By the end of the session with the prefects Hermione hastily left the cabin, saying a quick "see you later" to Luna and Ginny.

"Harry, Ron…you'll never guess who the Head Boy is,' without waiting for a reply she went on, "_Malfoy_"

Harry's mouth opened and shut several times as if he was going to say something.

Ron spoke for him. "Are you kidding me? Malfoy? What the hell? Over me or Harry? There has to be a mistake. How can he get head boy after the stunt he just pulled just last year? He should be expelled!

"I don't _know_ Ron, but he is and I'm just as outraged as you are."

"There has to be an explanation," she said thoughtfully, "I'm going straight to Professor McGonagall when we get to Hogwarts.

--

Once the welcoming feast was over (though not nearly as fulfilling with Professor Dumbledore gone forever), many of the students were eager to begin the new year and retain some level of normalcy. As Draco and Hermione were instructing the prefects, Professor McGonagall lightly tapped Hermione on her shoulder.

"Once you are finished here I will need to see both you and Mr. Malfoy in my office," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione then turned back to Draco as he was finishing.

"…And only the Head Boy…and _girl _may deduct house points, now quickly lead your respective houses back to their common rooms."

Hermione used this moment to inform Draco of the headmistress' request. "Malfoy, Professor McGonagall wishes to see us in her office now." With that she turned on her heel and made her way to the Professor's office.

By the time she reached the gargoyle, she saw Malfoy quickly approaching behind her.

"Half-moon glasses," she said and the gargoyle jumped aside as a winding staircase made it's way to the office door.

Knocking softly, Draco let out an impatient sigh and knocked on the door a little louder.

A stern voice said "Come in", and Draco reached for the door knob and walked in and took a seat without glancing over his shoulder.

Hermione took her seat, taking in the familiarity of the office. Her eyes fell upon the old headmaster's portrait and for one fleeting moment she thought she saw the enchanted twinkle of his eyes, a second later it was gone and the Professor was resting peacefully once more.

"As you both know the head students are chosen based on the ranking in their class. Both of you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, are first and second in your class respectively. However, in light of last terms events I thought it was most fitting that we choose a new Head Boy…"

At the Professor's last words Hermione sat up a little straighter in her chair, as did Draco.

"But," the headmistress went on, " it seems that the decision our headmaster made before his unfortunate demise is final. In his decision he left a reminder of the sorting hat's song from your fifth year."

Remembering the song about unity, Hermione stole a quick glance over at Draco. He looked lost in thought.

"So," said Professor McGonagall, "since Albus' plans are inflexible, it seems that in order to promote unity, he chose Ms. Granger, a muggleborn and Mr. Malfoy, a pureblood as his head students. Although it is a very unconventional method, he outlined that the two of you will share your own common room with separate sleeping quarters."

McGonagall's words caused Draco to cringe. He glanced over at Hermione, she looked equally appalled.

As Draco opened his mouth to speak, Professor McGonagall silenced him with a wave of her hand. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore's decision is final, my hands are tied. Please both of you stand and follow me", she said rising from her seat, " I will now show you to your common room."

On the way to their dormitory, the Professor explained all of their responsibilities, but Draco was not paying much attention. The last thing he heard was something about knowing passwords to all common rooms and not being able to deduct more than 20 points at any one time.

This is bloody terrible and wonderful at the same time. Sharing this living space with the mudblood means that I will have nothing but opportunity to get her to like me. And then lure Potter to the Dark Lord. But I must act fast…I just want my mother to be safe…

Breaking into his thoughts, Professor McGonagall turned to him and asked if he would remember the password.

"Err, sure. Got it," he said slowly without the slightest clue as to what the password was.

"Very well then, _Phoenix Feathers_," she said clearly and the portrait opened. "I trust you are able to find your rooms, please settle in, and remember," she added, eyeing them both sternly, "unity.


	4. The Common Room

CHAPTER 4: The Common Room

Draco went straight to his room without looking around to take in his surroundings. Hermione however, explored every inch of the common room, stopping for quite a while to inspect the bookshelf full of books that she noted might come in handy.

She finally opened her room door and gasped. It was beautiful. Her large bed was covered in a magnificent scarlet blanket with the Gryffindor crest stitched into the center. Her mahogany wood desk was already topped with ink jars, quills and spare parchment. At the far end of her room adjacent to her bed, was another door. Thinking it was the closet Hermione threw open the door and gasped loudly again. Before her was a brilliant bathroom. The large tub was big enough to accommodate at least 8 people. The shower stall had two heads one in front and back. The entire back wall was a mirror with four sinks spread equally along the back wall.

Her hand still on the doorknob, Hermione glanced down and saw that there was no lock and noted to lock it by magic instead. Opposite her door was another door, which she assumed belonged to Draco.

Sighing in disappointment at the thought of sharing all of this with the one person she hated most, Hermione decided to take a quick shower before retiring for the night. She went back into her room let her hair down out of it's loose ponytail and changed into a short robe she got for her birthday from her cousin.

As she opened her door to the bathroom and stepped inside, Draco's door also opened.

Hermione stared at him what seemed like forever. Draco however tall and slim, he was very well defined. Obviously quidditch had done him some good. Her eyes lingered for a moment on his low-slung towel showing off his defined pelvic bones.

His skin was flawless except for a thin scar than ran down one side of his rib cage. Still lightly tanned from the summer he looked even more toned as her eyes involuntarily continued to scope out his body.

Draco noticed all of this and proceeded to the shower stall. "Get out…Granger" he said with a sneer.

He was going to say mudblood but remembering his plan to gain her liking, he instead said 'Granger' and in one quick movement removed his towel and stepped into the shower.

"Oh! Sorry!" She cried, while thinking _why am I apologizing to Malfoy? He should be apologizing to me!_

Hermione instinctively shut her eyes and backed out of the bathroom, but not before getting an eyeful.

Back in her room, Hermione began to blush furiously thinking about what she just saw. She hated Malfoy to the core, but there was no denying he was definitely the best-looking guy she had ever seen.

Blushing to herself once more for thinking about Malfoy in all his nude glory, Hermione quickly changed, forgetting all about the shower and went to sleep.

In the head's bathroom, Draco laughed crudely to himself at how flustered the mudblood had gotten.

_She already liked what she saw; this shouldn't be hard at all,_ he thought to himself.

Letting the warm water run into his hair, Draco closed his gray eyes and his mind wandered on its own back to Granger. He remembered how long she stood there saying nothing just staring at him.

She wasn't looking too shabby herself anymore. _At least she found a way to tame that big brown bush she called hair_, he thought. It now fell waist length in thick chestnut locks. And her long legs were sun kissed from whatever she spent doing during her summer vacation.

She was still just a mudblood but at least he wouldn't have to try and seduce a dog.

The next morning, Hermione got up praying she wouldn't run into Draco in the shower. She quickly showered and washed her brown tresses as fast as she could and ran back into her room to change.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were waving to her and she made her way over.

"So, do I need to kick Malfoy's ass this morning?" Ron asked as his greeting.

"Ha ha, no not yet, but I'm sure it wont be long. He actually didn't say anything at all to me last night." She decided to leave out the bathroom run in. Too embarrassing for her.

"Ah, it's ok 'Mione, you can come to the Gryffindor common room anytime," Harry offered. I know I wouldn't want to be stuck with Malfoy."

"Yeah," she replied.

"So, anything good in the daily prophet today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No, unless you count this article about Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Let me see."

Ron handed her the paper.

Yesterday, Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizardry opened 

_Much to the protest of many concerned parents. "We think Hogwarts should_

_have closed down after what happened to the Headmaster. We refuse to send our kids there when staff members are obviously not to be trusted," said an apprehensive parent. And it's true, Professor Severus Snape, long time employee and advisor to Albus Dumbledore has been named as the prime suspect in Albus Dumbledore's murder. Although several Death Eaters attacked the school that night, Snape is being help solely responsible for the murder. Another named Death Eater, Fenrir Greyback, was also spotted that night. Ministry Officials warn to be adivsed to keep distance if these two are seen. Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour was unavailable for comment but assures that officials are " working around the clock to uncover any motive" behind the murder. However, the suspects cannot be held for questioning, as their whereabouts are currently, unknown._

After reading the article Hermione checked the byline, fortunately Rita Skeeter didn't write it. Hermione hated Rita Skeeter almost as much as she hated Malfoy, and she didn't deserve her job at the Daily Prophet after she printed all those lies about Harry in their fifth year.

Looking up at Harry and Ron, about to comment on the article, Hermione stopped lost in thought when she glanced at the door. At that moment Draco walked into the Great Hall and winked at her.

His friends seemed not to notice.

Hermione quickly looked and her two friends to find them shoveling eggs and toast into their mouths they saw nothing.

She looked back at Draco in confusion; he was deducting points from first years as if nothing happened.

_I hope he wasn't looking at me_, she told herself turning up her nose.

But he had been.


	5. The Sixth Sense

CHAPTER 5: The Sixth Sense

Draco's classes went as usual. He was best at potions, even if he wasn't Slughorn's favorite student. And he managed to do second best in Transfiguration and Charms, behind Hermione of course.

It was potions; the last class of the day and like most of his other NEWT level classes, Hermione was in it.

"Who can tell me how the Ponder-Wonder potion works?" asked Professor Slughorn.

Hermione's hand shot into the air, eager to answer the question.

"Of course, Ms. Granger?

"The Ponder-Wonder potion heightens what we call the sixth sense or extrasensory perception. When used properly the drinker can concentrate on and listen to a single person's thoughts. The drinker must be careful to take it in limited amounts, however, because if used in excess the drinker cannot control the effects and will be bombarded by the thoughts of any and everyone near them."

Professor Slughorn beamed with delight. "Oh, excellent Ms. Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor," he said merrily.

Draco scoffed and Hermione jerked her head around glaring daggers at Draco. He took this opportunity to wink at her again.

She whipped her head back to the front and he smirked, he got a kick out of watching the Mudblood's uneasiness.

"How is that different from Legilimency?" A Slytherin girl asked

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that Ms. Monterey," replied Slughorn. "Legilimency offers the legilimens the chance to explore someone's mind and retrieve memories as well as thoughts. This potion offers temporary heightened senses to hear someone's present thoughts only."

Professor Slughorn looked around as if waiting for any more questions.

"Very well, since we now all know what that special little potion does, I have an assignment for you," Professor Slughorn began, walked back to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment and continued. "Since we are concocting a potion that should allow us to hear one person's thoughts, I thought it would be fitting to do this assignment with a partner."

Hermione groaned to herself. She hated working with others; they only slowed her down and aggravated her.

Professor Slughorn looked down at the piece of parchment he was holding and spoke. "Now, I have decided the partnerships--however we will have to rework them since some of the students withdrew in light of last terms, ah, events."

Hermione winced in her seat remembering everything that happened.

"Harry, m'boy, you will work with…Seamus Finnigan. Lavender Brown you will work with…Ronald Weasley."

Ron gave Hermione and Harry a look that said 'help me'. Hermione smiled a comforting smile at him; since Ron and Lavender broke up last year, they had not been the best of friends.

Slughorn continued, "Hermione Granger, I have you with Parvati Patil, but since Ms. Patil is not here you will work with…Draco Malfoy. Neville Longbottom, you are with Blaise Zabini…"

Hermione didn't hear anything else after the words 'Draco Malfoy'. How could she be placed with Draco Malfoy? It was bad enough she had to share a living space with him, now they actually had to interact? This was not good at all. But at least he wouldn't slow her down…

Professor Slughorn listed the ingredients and instructions, and then dismissed the class.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron heading out of the door and caught up with them on the way out.

"Bloody hell Hermione, it just keeps getting worse." Ron said to Hermione as she walked up, his freckled face sullen.

"Yeah," Harry chimed in, "if he gives you any trouble just let us know, we'll set him straight alright."

"Thanks a lot guys but I think I can handle Malfoy, he's just a spoiled prat. Completely harmless," said Hermione, though she didn't entirely believe what she was saying herself.

After dinner Hermione decided she would go to the potions dungeon to get started on her potions project…alone.

--

Draco smirked at Granger's reaction when Slughorn announced they would be working together for this project.

He had used Ponder-Wonder potion once before. He and his friend, Blaise Zabini found a discarded bottle in his father's study. The two friends tried it out on Draco's father, discovering that Lucius secretly despised the Zabini family; and hated Draco keeping company with Blaise. Though they still talked in school, Blaise had not returned to his house since.

After class, Draco told Crabbe and Goyle that he would meet up with them later. He wanted to get started on the potion. Potions was the only school subject he enjoyed; it was something to occupy his mind. Skipping dinner, Draco headed down to the dungeons to work on his potion.

He finished shortly before dinner ended and decided to grab a bite to eat from the kitchens. Cleaning his station, he stopped and after several moments consideration he took a small dosage of the potion, figuring he would run into Crabbe or Goyle in the Slytherin common room to try it out on them.

The potion was warm as it slid soothingly down his throat. For a couple of seconds he felt lightheaded. And as the lightheadedness subsided he corked the potion, slid the bottle in his robes and headed to the kitchens.

Leaving the kitchens, Draco saw a familiar bundle of long wavy hair he recognized as Granger's ponytail disappear into the potions dungeon. He smirked to himself, and followed her.

Draco saw that Hermione was working so assiduously; she barely noticed when he sat across from her. It wasn't until he moved slightly in his seat that she looked up into a pair of mischievous gray eyes.

_Ugh, what does he want?_ Hermione thought.

Draco remembered he had taken the potion just moments before and he was able to hear her every thought.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She demanded.

"I do believe that Professor Slughorn said this was a _partnership_, Granger," Draco drawled.

"Well, I think I can do the project alone just fine, but don't worry, I'll be sure to put your name on it."

"Well, Granger as good as that sounds, I believe _I _am best at potions in our year, so I'd rather stay and make sure you don't mess it up for me," he retorted coolly.

_Yeah you're only good at potions because you were Snape's pet. You never earned your grade._

Draco tensed; Granger had no idea what she was talking about. He actually was good at potions, as it just so happened he was Snape's favorite.

"Look Malf…" Hermione began only to be cut off by Draco.

"Let's just get this over with, I don't want to be near you any longer than I have to. Now I assume you're on step four and the notes clearly state that the mixture should be a bright yellow with gold specs. Not that _brown rubbish _you have there."

Aggravated with Draco, Hermione forgot all about the potion she was brewing. "Ah," she scoffed, "it was fine until you came in here breaking my concentration, now I'll have to start all over!"

_I wish he would go away. I don't want to be seen with a Death Eater,_ She thought.

Draco furrowed his brow momentarily, but decided not to let on he could hear her thoughts.

"Yes, I do have that effect. Now throw that crap away, and cut these roots," he said as he pushed a tray full of plant roots at her.

Scowling, Hermione finally complied and magically discarded of her potion disaster and began to carefully cut the roots.

From time to time Hermione noticed Draco would look up at her seeing how she was progressing. Angry with Malfoy for interrupting her, she knew she very well could have brewed the potion alone.

_I did not need Malfoy's help,_ she thought as she glanced up at him. _He's so arrogant he thinks the world revolves around him. He and his perfect little family._

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well Granger, it's time to add the roots are you done or should I do that too?" Malfoy asked her sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shoved the tray back at Malfoy. After a few seconds, while he was pouring the final potion in the vial, she asked, "How long does this stuff last anyway?"

"What, you don't know that too?" He replied with an exaggerated look of shock on his face

"Never mind, forget I asked." And then she added under her breath, "Git."

"Well if you paid attention in class instead of making googly eyes with Weaselbee, then you would have heard Slughorn say that with the dosage we're instructed to take, it only last ten minutes. Don't worry I won't be probing your mind for long," said Draco.

"I wasn't making goog--, wait _you're _not drinking the potion I am!" Hermione said incredulously. Several students that had entered the dungeon looked over at their station because of her sudden outburst.

Hermione continued in a quiet whisper that sounded more like a hiss. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you read my mind you're crazy."

"Well, it looks like you don't have much of a choice," Draco said mockingly as he turned the vial up to his thin lips.

Forgetting the side effects of the potion if taken in excess, Draco drank the potion with a mock smile on his face. For the second time that night he felt the warm sensation in his throat and a moment's lightheadedness.

Hermione watched in anger as Draco took the potion and smiled at her. She immediately tried to clear her mind of any important thoughts and only thought insults about Draco. She had no idea he heard every thought she had since he entered the dungeons.

"Well that's not very nice is it, Granger?" He asked.

_Don't talk to me about nice, you…ferret! This is unfair. _ Hermione thought with a satisfying smile on her face

"Oh it's very fair, _Mudblood_, first come first serve," he said now finally getting angry.

"Fine," Hermione said rising from her seat and gathering her things, "you selfish little prat." And quickly snatching the remainder of the potion she ran out of the library and up to the portrait outside of her dorm.

"Phoenix feathers," she said looking over her shoulder before going inside the portrait, Draco was nowhere in sight.

--

Before he could realize what was happening, Hermione had snatched the potion and ran out of the Potions dungeons.

He sighed heavily to himself and followed her out of the dungeon at a much slower pace, lost in thought.

_This is going nowhere. I don't have time for this. My mother is probably being tortured while I flirt with a know-it-all-Mudblood...I shouldn't have called her Mudblood to her face, I'm sure that will have her lusting after me in no time_, he thought to himself sarcastically._ If she didn't have to be so uptight about everything…_

She was definitely getting under his skin.

Slowly walking to the common room, Draco looked up in confusion as his ears suddenly filled with voices.

Draco realized that he had taken double the amount of potion recommended; he could hear everyone's thoughts around him. He was passing a group of Gryffindor first years as the voices became louder.

_Oh no, there's the Head Boy! My mum warned me about him! He's a Malfoy, and his father is a Death Eater!_

Draco jerked his head in the direction of the scared voice. A small brown haired boy was concentrating unnecessarily hard on the tiles on the floor, obviously avoiding eye contact with Draco.

_Oh no, a Malfoy! I hate him! He comes from a mean family! His family hates people like me. I know his family had something to do with my brother's disappearance… _

Whipping his head in the direction of another young voice, Draco faced a little girl he recognized as Anna LaMode. Over the summer, Draco remembered watching Fenrir Greyback attack her younger brother. The little boy died and the ministry was unable to find his body, and could not prove Voldemort's followers had anything to do with it.

Rushing ahead in the direction the heads' dormitory, Draco passed a group of giggling third year girls.

_Oh, there's Draco! Everyone knows he comes from a family of dark wizards, I wonder if he's a Death Eater, _one girl thought.

Draco was upset by what he was hearing. Did _everyone _know he was associated with the Death Eaters? No one knew he tried to kill Dumbledore, so they all assumed he was a Death Eater because his father was. Everyone seemed to think his whole family was like Lucius. It was untrue, Lucius was just powerful and overbearing, and his mother was nothing like the man…

Finally emerging from his thoughts, Draco realized he was standing in front of the large portrait of a man kneeling beside his wife. "Phoenix feathers," he said, and the portrait swung open.


	6. Hear No Evil

CHAPTER 6: Hear No Evil

Draco entered the spacious common room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book. He strode past her, not wanting to say anything else that night. His mind was on his mother, whom he had not seen since that night at the House of Gaunt.

As he reached his door he heard a voice behind him.

He did not know that Hermione had drunk a small amount of the potion herself once inside her room. She felt compelled to say something to him.

Draco's thoughts about his mother were blasting in her ears. Voldemort had her? What did he want with Malfoy's mother?

"Malfoy…"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he turned around, "What do you want now, Granger?"

She didn't know what to say, she hated him, but his thoughts about his mother concerned her. It was hard to believe that Draco Malfoy cared about anyone but himself, and she had to know what Voldemort was doing with Narcissa Malfoy.

As he turned to face her, she saw his eyes were no longer icy and emotionless. They were filled with something else. Hurt? Guilt?

"Er," she began, " I just wanted to apologize for insulting you. Professor Dumbledore appointed us as Head students because he thought for some reason that we could be the ones to unite Hogwarts. So I just wanted to try and fulfill his wishes, and to do that we need to start with ourselves."

_Just like Granger to want to make everything right_, he thought…she heard that.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he muttered, and turned and went into his room slamming the door.

Frustration began to creep back up to the surface quickly turning to humiliation. He didn't even apologize for calling her a Mudblood. Though she didn't know why she expected anything else from that selfish git.

Hermione stormed into her room, her eyes filling with angry tears. Why was he making her so frustrated now? He had been like this for the past six years; his behavior hadn't changed. After all he was a _Death Eater._

--

Draco went in his room and laid on his bed in thought.

This 'plan' of his just wasn't working. He didn't mean to snap at her, he was just thinking about his mother. When would he see her again? Would he _ever_ see her again?

He was beginning to break down, he just wanted to get his mother away from the Dark Lord and disappear. He looked down at his arm. This was happening to him all because of his stupid dark mark.

He was thrilled at first to receive his mark. But that was before he knew Voldemort had plans for him. He didn't realize the seriousness of being a Death Eater, the life long dedication to murdering the innocent. He already caused his father's death, for failing the Dark Lord the first time. Regardless of his and his father's constant differences of opinion, he felt guilty. He didn't want to be responsible for his mother's death too. He didn't want to be responsible for _any_ deaths…

But he had no idea how to save her. Then Granger popped back into his head, she had apologized to him. If he was going to gain her trust he had better apologize too, no matter how much he dreaded it.

Changing out of his robes, he made his way across the common room. It smelled like her, sweet like fruit.

Knocking lightly, her door swung open almost as if she had been standing on the other side. His breath caught in his throat, it was obvious she had been crying.

Her brown eyes were filled with hurt, which quickly turned to anger. Her hair falling in disheveled curls to her waist.

At the sight of him she slammed the door just as he blurted out, "Hermione, I'm sorry, too"

To his surprise her door opened once again.

_Did he just call me Hermione_, she thought to herself. She remained quiet for a few moments listening for his thoughts and realizing that the potion must have worn off.

"What did you say?" She asked him apprehensively.

"I was just apologizing for calling you a Mudblood. You're right, Dumbledore did wish for us to resolve things, so sorry." With that he turned and began to walk back across the common room.

"Malfoy," she said again for the second time that night. She began walking out of her room into the common room. "You've been different lately." She said slowly.

Draco's face screwed up. "What are you getting at Granger?"

"I mean, today you winked at me twice, and just here, you called me _Hermione_."

Draco's stomach knotted up. He didn't call her by her first name did he?

Finally he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to bed."

"Then why did you apologize to me ?" she asked

"What is this, 20 fucking questions? I apologized because I was sorry!" To his astonishment, he wasn't lying.

"I wasn't trying to start an argument. I just wanted to know why all of a sudden _you _cared about what Professor Dumbledore wanted, when just months ago you were ready to kill him!" She spat back at him.

Draco looked as if he wanted to tell her something, but decided against it. "Goodnight, Granger."

"I just wanted to try and be civil towards each other, even if you don't care about Dumbledore's memory, I do." she added.

"Yeah, we'll work on that tomorrow." And he turned and walked back into his room and closed the door.

Hermione's mind was reeling with questions, but she was tired. Climbing into bed she drifted off into a deep sleep. She'd think about Malfoy tomorrow.

--

The next day Hermione woke up with the previous night's events still in her head. Showering quickly and pulling her hair back in a tight ponytail, she sat at her desk. She had a few minutes before she had to be in the Great Hall for breakfast.

As she sat organizing her desk, her eyes landed on the potion sitting in the right corner. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she decided she would take more of the potion and try to hear more of Draco's thoughts. Perhaps she could learn something more about why Voldemort had Narcissa in captivity.

Slipping the remaining potion in her bag, she headed towards Great Hall.

--

Hermione didn't run into Malfoy on her way to breakfast, and by the time she reached the Great Hall, it was almost full of students. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table; Malfoy sat between his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle with a sour look on his face. She was too far away to hear what he was thinking, shaking her head, she looked for Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Figuring they had overslept she sat and as she was pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice, her two friends appeared.

"It's about time you two showed up, you're probably late because you spent all night playing wizard's chess rather than studying and getting an early bed as you should," Hermione said in her usual scolding tone when she knew Ron or Harry had been doing something they were not supposed to.

Harry nodded.

Yes mum, next time I will be sure to get to bed right after dinner, she heard Harry's voice say rather annoyed.   
Barely noticing Harry rolling his eyes, Hermione thought it unpleasant, but shrugged it off and was about to go on telling them she had taken the potion when she was interrupted again by a very familiar voice. 

She looked over at Ron. She noticed he kept slipping sideways glances at Lavender Brown. And she heard his voice say again; _Lavender sure is good at snogging, I reckon if I should tell Harry we're back together again…_

Deciding to keep it to herself that she had secretly taken the Ponder-Wonder potion again this morning, Hermione cleared her throat, breaking Ron's thoughts about Lavender.

Ron stopped chewing to look up, and found a slightly blushed Hermione fidgeting with her toast.

"Something wrong 'Mione? Did Malfoy do something to you?" Ron said with genuine concern laced with anger.

"No, but it is something about-- Malfoy." Hermione told them about everything from the Potions Dungeon to the thoughts she heard about Malfoy's mother.

"But why d'you reckon You-Know-Who'd want anything to do with Malfoy's mum?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to Harry.

"_Voldemort_," said Hermione as she looked at Ron, "already had Dumbledore killed, but according to what Harry told us about the Astronomy Tower that night, Malfoy was supposed to do it and backed out and that's when Snape showed up."

Ron looked at Hermione, not fully understanding what she was getting at.

"Yeah," added Harry, "and remember, at Slughorn's Christmas party last year I overheard Snape telling Malfoy that he made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to protect Malfoy or something. Maybe Voldemort found out about it and took her?"

"Why not just kill her then," said Ron as-a-matter-of-factly, "I mean it is V-Voldemort. He has no use for her."

Ron had a point, but Hermione felt that there was a perfectly good reason why Voldemort was keeping Narcissa Malfoy. And Hermione had every intention on finding out.

A few minutes later the three Gryffindors headed for Transfiguration.

"Ron, Harry, go on to class, I will catch up with you in a moment." Hermione said. Ron shrugged and Harry gave her a questioning look but followed Ron anyway.

Running into the girls' lavatory, Hermione quickly pulled out the small potion bottle and looked at it. Luckily she had enough to take one more dose and still have plenty left to give Slughorn.

Hermione made her way back to class, feeling the momentary effects of the potion beginning to work. In her haste, she ran into a group of fifth year Ravenclaws.

"Oh excuse me, oh you all should really be getting to class, you don't want to be late!" She said and began to rush ahead.

Of course we wouldn't Miss Know-It-All. If you were so smart maybe you would be in Ravenclaw yourself.

Hermione whirled around, "Excuse me, who said that?"

"Said what?" A tall kid with buzzed hair asked.

_Figure it out, Know-It-All._ It was the tall kid's voice. Suddenly remembering she had just taken the potion Hermione, turned on her heel and walked off, obviously stunned at what she heard from someone that didn't even know her.

Hermione quietly entered class. She saw Harry and Ron sitting in their usual place at the back of class; a seat on the end was saved for her.

Making sure she kept her attention away from Harry and Ron (she had heard enough about Lavender Brown's snogging skills for one day), Hermione glanced towards the door. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle strolled in and took a seat at the table next to them.

--

Draco walked into his first class of the morning and took a seat at the back of the class. He did not notice Hermione sitting at the next table until he reached into his bag to take out his class materials.

He suddenly remembered the conversation they had last night. She said she wanted to be civil with him. And to be honest that would not be such a bad idea, considering his plot to gain her trust. His gaze drifted back to her face. She was now fervently copying notes as McGonagall recited them. Her skin was flawless and her ponytail reached midways her back in a sleek curly bundle.

He shook his head; civility was the extent of his interaction with Hermione Granger. After all, she was a _Mudblood_.

--

The afternoon trudged on until the last class of the day.

In Potions, Slughorn required everyone to sit with their partners as he checked each project.

Avoiding the eyes of the other, Draco slumped lazily in his seat and Hermione looked straight ahead waiting their turn. Unfortunately they were the last group to be checked.

Professor Slughorn peered into the flask. "Yes the color and consistency seems to be in order. Have you tested the potion?"

Hermione's cheeks blushed remembering what she overheard Malfoy thinking, but went unnoticed by the professor or Malfoy.

"Yes, Professor, _I_ tested it." Said Draco.

"Very well, please pour the required dosage in a vial and place it on my desk. Be sure to label it with both your names," he added as he turned to walk to the front.

Just then the sound of shattering glass broke the silence in the classroom. All heads turned to see Draco furiously glaring at Hermione and vice versa. A pool of golden potion lay splattered at their feet.

"Good going, Granger," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

Hermione ignored his comment and turned to Professor Slughorn. "I'm sorry Professor, we _both_ reached for the flask at the same time and it accidentally fell off the table."

"No worries my dear," Professor Slughorn said with a smile on his large face. "I will allow the two of you one more day to recreate the potion. You may bring it to my office at noon tomorrow. Class dismissed"

The sound of scraping chairs filled the room as Hermione waved to Ron and Harry on the way out. She had to stay behind and gather the ingredients to make more of the potion. As the last of the vials were packed away a voice pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

"We better get started on this, I'm sure you broke it just to have another afternoon all alone with me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. I didn't break it, it was an accident!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing her things and marching out of the room.

--

Draco silently followed Hermione into the dungeons. He could smell the familiar scent of sweet fruit in her wake as he watched her hair swing rhythmically side-to-side. Unwanted fluttering in his stomach began as he forced himself to focus his thoughts on the assignment.

"Just like yesterday," Draco said as he pushed a tray full of roots at Hermione. Surprisingly she did not protest and began to carefully chop the roots into equal pieces.

Minutes later she pushed the tray back at him and began to speak as if she had been thinking her words for quite sometime. "Look Malfoy, I think this time we should both take some of the potion that way it's fair to both of us."

He shrugged, "Fine, whatever."

Taking two small vials out of his bag he put equal amounts of potion in each, handed Hermione hers and turned his up to his lips. Suddenly the sound of Hermione's voice broke the silence in the room.

Hermione did the same. "I don't think this potion works, I'm not hearing anything."

"That's because I'm not thinking anything." Draco said with a roguish grin.

"Well, you _have_ to think of something."

_I can think of you_, he thought, pleased with the reaction he got from Hermione.

Obviously caught off guard, Hermione stammered, "W-What did you say?"

"Nothing," Draco said rising from his seat, "the potion works." He left smirking, with his robes billowing behind him.

_What is happening_, thought Hermione. Draco Malfoy was certainly acting most un-Malfoyish lately.

Shrugging off her suspicions, Hermione finally rose from her seat, upset that the dosage of potion she had taken wore off before she was able to hear any of Malfoy's thoughts.

--

At dinner in the Great Hall Draco drowned out the oafish rambling of Crabbe and Goyle. Twice that day he made Granger blush, but both times he'd gotten the same odd feeling. What was happening?

At that time a plain barn owl landed on the table in front of him. It wasn't from his family; his father was dead and his mother captured. He opened the letter and read it in his lap.

Draco,

I hope you are progressing well in school and _all _your endeavors. Remember your goals and the consequences if you should not reach them. Please do say hello to your mother.

Draco flipped the note to the other side. It was unsigned. He did not recognize the print, however it looked vaguely familiar.

He looked around the table. No one noticed his face drain of all color. Balling the note up in his hands, he got up from the table and quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

Who sent him the letter? It couldn't be one of the Dark Lord's followers; surely the Ministry was inspecting owl posts. Were they watching him?

He quickened his step. Absentmindedly reciting the password to the couple, he walked into the common room and flung himself into a chair in the corner.

He hated feeling this way. He hated having to worry about anything and he hated feeling scared. He hated not having anyone to talk to. But most of all he hated the Dark Lord for causing it all. Time passed as he fell asleep his thoughts became dreams…

_Draco was in his room at Malfoy Manor. It was the summer before 6th year, and he had just gotten his Dark Mark. He was proud and excited. At 16 he had become the youngest Death Eater. It was the best day of his life, until he received his first assignment. It was impossible. He was to find a way to get the Death Eaters into the Hogwarts castle, and he was to murder Dumbledore. If he should fail he and his entire family would be murdered. The Dark Lord was very unhappy with his father because he not only failed to retrieve the prophecy, but had let it get destroyed and gotten himself sent to Azkaban as well._

_A tall blonde haired woman entered the room. Her usual poised demeanor had been broken. It was obvious she had been crying, making her fair complexion look even paler. Draco hated to see his mother cry._

_She walked over to his bed and sat down at his side. Taking his branded arm and gently stroking the ugly burn she spoke,_

"_Draco, I will get you out of this. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my only son and I will die if anything should happen to you."_

_Draco turned his back to his mother. He did not want her to see the hurt in his eyes. "Mother, I am fine. It is none of your concern. The Dark Lord has chosen me and I have no choice but to fulfill his wishes. You know the consequences if I should fail. I cannot risk it." He said with surprising steadiness to his voice._

"_Yet, you still understand what it would do to me if I lost you. I will talk to Severus. He can help us. He can protect you. Now that Lucius is in Azkaban, Severus has become the Dark Lord's most trusted advisor."_

"_Mother it is of no one else's concern. There is nothing Snape can do for us--"_

"_I must try," Narcissa interjected, "I will _not _stand around and wait for my only son to be killed. I must do something…"_

He was awakened by a nearby sound. He peered around the chair. Hermione had just emerged from her room wearing sleeping shorts and a tank top. How long had he been sleeping there?

Draco watched her as she sat down to read a book, though she seemed distracted. Remembering his personal bottle of Ponder-Wonder he took a sip and listened to hear what Hermione was thinking.

--

Hermione emerged from her room; she had come back to the chambers right after dinner in hope of running into Malfoy again. This time she was prepared; she had taken enough of the potion to last longer than ten minutes.

Sighing heavily as she sat on the couch and opened her book, Hermione's mind began to wander…

_This is pointless. I can't even concentrate, _Hermione thought._ This day has been so strange. First Harry thinks I'm annoying...Am I too uptight? Then that boy from Ravenclaw, he didn't even know me. Does everyone think of me that way? He thought I wasn't even intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw. Maybe I should--._

Hermione must have heard Draco rustling in the corner because her head jerked towards his chair. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Why are you lurking in the shadows?"

"I wasn't _lurking_, I was just sitting here and I fell asleep if you must know," Draco replied.

"Oh," she said pretending to begin to read her book, however listening intently to what he was thinking.

He considered for a moment and then began to make his way towards the couch where she was sitting. "What are you reading?"

What is he playing at? She thought. 

Hermione looked up at him as if he'd asked her the most profound question. "I'm studying for NEWTS."

"NEWTS? You do know that's about 7 months away don't you?" Draco asked incredulously.

"As a matter of fact I do, that's why I'm studying for them now. I will not _cram_ for my tests I want to be prepared."

Draco laughed, genuinely amused at her fervor.

Hermione continued to look at Draco; she had never heard him laugh before. It was quite pleasant, deep and rich.

Oh Merlin! Draco Malfoy is truly laughing…he should laugh more often.

"I'm sorry, do I amuse you?" Hermione said, not getting the joke.

She watched as he lowered himself down on the other end of the couch. When he wasn't glowering he had very captivating eyes; piercing silver orbs.

This is very odd; Draco Malfoy has never been this close to me. Wow, his eyes are stunning…and he smells so good.

As Draco listened, he was actually surprised to hear her think of him this way. Using it to his benefit, Draco decided to advance in his plan.

"I needed that laugh," he said finally.

She looked up at him not knowing what to say. She remained quiet as he went on.

"You know, you're not so bad Granger, when you aren't practicing to be Ms. Know-It-All."

"It took you seven years to realize that?" She asked with a sarcastic note in her voice.

"Don't act like you haven't hated me too for the past seven years." He said.

"I do not _hate_ you…anymore," Hermione added. It was quite true. She was more intrigued by him. Lately he hadn't been the snotty supremacist she'd always known. He seems more mature, but still annoying.

After a few moments of silence Hermione spoke again. "So do you really think I am trying to be a—Know-It-All?"

Draco turned to face Hermione, "Why do you say that?"

"No reason," she answered nonchalantly. "I just seem to be getting a lot of that lately," she added her face slightly fallen.

Draco continued to stare at Hermione as she looked away blankly. "Actually, yes sometimes, but you usually _do_ know it all, so I guess it's isn't much of an insult." _Though I think you're bloody brilliant at time, I'd never tell you._

Hermione turned back to Draco; it was his last thought that caught her attention rather than his actual words. She was flattered to hear him think that she was brilliant, but unnerved, because it was _Malfoy…a Death Eater._

Neither Draco nor Hermione spoke for the next several minutes, each dose of potion steadily wearing off.

As Hermione looked up to say goodnight Draco's eyes connected with hers. An odd feeling crept up her spin causing her to shudder.

Once again his eyes were not icy and contemptuous. After several short moments of staring into Draco's eyes, Hermione found herself involuntarily leaning towards him, his masculine smell intoxicating.

Not even inches from his face she could feel his hot breath on her face, his breathing now becoming shallow.

Then he leaned in and touched her lips with his. One thousand tiny jolts of electricity entered her skin through their connection. His lips were warm and comforting as he kissed her with surprising gentleness.

All logic was telling her to stop this nonsense. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger should not be kissing, and enjoying it. But all logic left her mind when he touched her face.

He cupped his warm palm along the side of the smooth surface of her face.

His tongue lightly licking her lower lip, she parted her lips, allowing their tongues to touch. She found herself enjoying the taste of Draco Malfoy. Viktor had never kissed her with so much care and intensity.

Losing much of her composure, Hermione lifted her trembling hands and raked them through his already tousled white blonde hair and to his neck. She leaned back against the couch allowing Draco to bend forward, increasing the passion of their kiss.

Absentmindedly pushing his robes off his shoulders, Hermione's hand brushed against a giant scar on his forearm.

Suddenly, Draco stopped kissing her and pulled away. He raked his hand through his straight blonde hair, his breaths ragged and heaving. The abrupt action caused Hermione to gasp and her mouth was still open when he got up and walked into his room closing the door.

After several minutes, Hermione realized the giant scar she touched was the mark of Voldemort.


	7. The Azkaban Mystery

(AN: Thank you to the few people that have reviewed for me! To those of you that have looked at it but not reviewed, i'm hurt. PLEASE R&R! If you tell me what you like and dont like, i can make it better...or keep doing what im doing. Anyway, In case I havent mentioned, there are NO HORCRUXES! I decided i'd leave that up to JKR...Happy Reading)

CHAPTER 7: The Azkaban Mystery

_His eyes connected with Hermione's honey colored ones. He knew what was about to happen when she began to lean into him. Did he want this to happen? Will this help his plan?_

_Yes, he had decided. He did want it to happen; he had to free his mother, and this was the only way he knew how. _

_She leaned close, mere centimeters from his face. He could see the golden flecks of color shining brightly in her eyes. She wanted this too. After a moment's hesitation, Draco closed his eyes and kissed Hermione._

_Her lips were full and soft. It was nothing like kissing the forceful Pansy Parkinson. Draco reflexively moved his tongue past his lips, lightly licking hers. _

_She tasted sweet and her lips were warm and flushed from the connection to his. _

_Draco forgot why he shouldn't be kissing Hermione Granger, the mudblood he had hated for seven years. He forgot why he should be kissing her, his mother temporarily gone from his mind. All Draco knew at that moment was that he wanted kiss her._

_With the alertness of a skilled Seeker, Draco was aware of her roaming hands. He shuddered slightly in arousal when she rubbed her hands through his hair and tickled his neck._

_Her hands were removing his robes, and his heart rate sped up considerably, until she brushed the sensitive skin of his Dark Mark. Suddenly he pulled away, remembering Voldemort, his mother, and the mission. He felt sick, but wanted nothing more than to continue his make out session with the girl in front of him._

_However, that could never be. He jumped up and went into his room, leaving a stunned Hermione staring after him on the couch. _

Now he was inside of his room, lying very awake in his large Slytherin colored bed. He was confused and angry. Did he _enjoy _kissing a Mudblood? Was he attracted to her?

It was obvious she found him attractive, he heard her think it. But he could never be attracted to her; she was a Muggleborn, less than a witch.

Then he couldn't stop remembering the way he felt when she touched his mark…he felt guilty. A feeling he has rarely experienced in his lifetime.

Draco continued the thought process until he fell into a fitful sleep, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

--

It had been 4 weeks since Hermione kissed Draco. Both were avoiding each other, not wanting to deal with the awkward confrontation that was bound to happen.

In Transfigurations, Hermione had switched places with Harry, now sitting in the middle of her two best friends. She had been spending a lot of time with them lately, just like their early days. Ron still hadn't mentioned that he and Lavender were seeing each other again, but he kept mysteriously getting separated from them during lunch and in between classes.

After Transfigurations, the trio went back to the Gryffindor common room to study before lunch.

Settling in, Hermione pulled out her books and stared out of the window her eyes resting on the beautiful variation of colored leaves scattered on the courtyard below. She loved October; it meant Halloween, and trips to Hogsmeade and cold nights sitting next to a warm fire.

She snapped from her thoughts as she heard Ron nearby rustling through his bag. He pulled out the _Daily Prophet. _He had been late again to breakfast and didn't get a chance to read it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, choking on the chocolate frog he was eating. Lowering his voice he continued, "This thing says Lucius Malfoy is dead!"

Harry and Hermione rushed to either of his sides quickly reading the article.

Mystery in Azkaban Solved 

A secret Azkaban break in investigation has come to a close. Widely known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy has been publicly declared dead by Ministry officials. Malfoy was captured in an attempt to break into the Department of Mysteries and steal a prophecy concerning The-Boy-Who-Lived. Although officials are not willing to release when the discovery was made, it is rumored to have occurred after the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Officials say the announcement was not made public immediately because of the threat of a rumor stating the two attacks are connected. Many citizens are now concerned with the level of security at the Azkaban prison. The former guards, known as Dementors, have been relieved from duty, due to their connection with the Dark Wizard. Although new guards are in place, it is feared the level of safety has decreased greatly. While Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, will not release an official statement, assistant Percy Weasley says, "The Minister is confident that the wizarding community will be safe once more. Ministry officials have made several arrests of suspects believed to be responsible for the Azkaban break in and murder."

"Well, I feel safe," said Ron sarcastically. "Some maniac that can get past Azkaban's guards has been running around for the whole summer."

Harry looked up at Hermione. "You know what this means…Voldemort did it. I know he did… probably off-ed Lucius Malfoy because ferret face didn't kill Dumbledore."

Thinking about Malfoy for the first time in weeks, Hermione swallowed hard, just how much trouble was Malfoy in? Was his mother now dead too? "Harry you don't know that for sure, it says here the Ministry has already made arrests--"

"Just like they arrested Stan Shunpike, aye?" Harry cut in. "Come on Hermione, you know Scrimgeour is just doing this to cover up the fact that they don't know who did it, when it's obvious it's the work of Voldemort."

"And Weatherby, the bloody git…" Ron said, scornfully.

"I don't know Hermione, something isn't right." Harry continued, "First you said you overheard Malfoy thinking about his mum being held by Voldemort himself. Now Lucius Malfoy turns up dead--?"

"But why would Voldemort kill his head subordinate? It doesn't make sense Harry," said Hermione.

"Exactly, that's why we need to find out…before something happens again."

--

Draco hadn't expected things to be so awkward after he kissed Hermione Granger. What he thought was a brilliant plan to soften Hermione up towards him, turned into a cascade of unfamiliar emotions.

But 4 weeks had passed, and he desperately tried to think of ways to be alone with Granger again. He had been receiving letters almost weekly now, reminding him that his mother didn't have much time. He had become stressed and isolated and his Slytherin friends were beginning to ask questions. There was nothing neither Blaise nor Pansy could do that would offer him any kind of help or ideas, so there was no need in telling them…they would only anger him with their indifferent sympathy.

Although October was his favorite month because of Quidditch, his mind wasn't completely focused on the game. He hadn't been holding practices as he needed to, and their first game against Gryffindor was fast approaching in two weeks.

As Transfiguration ended, Draco noticed once more that Hermione hurriedly left the classroom crammed in between her two friends, Potty and Weasel. Draco walked back to the Heads' common room, intending on a quick nap during lunch. However, when he returned to the common room, a note from Professor McGonagall was lying on the coffee table addressed to him and Hermione. She needed to see them both during their break after lunch.

Sitting next to Blaise at lunch, but not hearing anything he was saying, Draco watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was talking animatedly about something that seemed to capture Harry and Ron's full attention.

Draco got up from the table mumbling an excuse to Blaise about Heads' duties. He made his way coolly across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table where he noticed Ron nudge Harry in the ribs.

"Granger, the headmistress needs to see us in her office." Draco said rather loudly, "Now."

"What?" Asked Hermione, caught off guard as Harry stared at him suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes with impatience, Draco provided her the note and turned to leave the Great Hall. As he walked away he heard Harry make Hermione promise to tell them everything that happened after dinner.

Draco said the password as Hermione approached and they waited in awkward silence as the staircase faced them with the familiar big oak door. Draco knocked loudly twice and awaited McGonagall's familiar voice inviting them in.

Entering first, Draco took his seat. He couldn't remember being in this office when Dumbledore had been headmaster, but he imagined it looked exactly the same. The office had a quirkiness about it that did not particularly suit Professor McGonagall.

--

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall started immediately, wasting no time. "As you both know it is October and there are 2 weeks left before Halloween." Both Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Normally, in the tradition of Professor Dumbledore, we would hold a masquerade ball for the entire school. However this year, I have decided to allow fifth, sixth and seventh years all to join the festivities in Hogsmeade." Professor McGonagall paused as if waiting for questions, when none were asked she continued. "Now, I called you here to inform you of your responsibilities on this trip. At 12am I expect all students to be back on Hogwart's grounds. It is your responsibility to make sure that all students are accounted for. Do you think the two of you can do that?" She asked looking from Hermione to Draco.

"Oh yes Professor!" Hermione answered as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Draco, he did not seem as excited as she was.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said smiling a tight smile, "you may be dismissed."

Back in the corridor, Hermione was bursting with anticipation. She hurriedly walked towards the Gryffindor tower; she had to tell Harry and Ron. Just as she rounded the corner she heard her name.

"Granger!" It was Malfoy. She turned around with a questioning look on her face. "I suppose I should be responsible for gathering Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I doubt they would listen to you," he said with a smirk.

She nodded feebly. He was probably right, and she didn't want to interact with many fifth year Ravenclaws anyway, if they all felt she was academically inferior. "Right, and I'll get the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors."

They stood for several moments, not knowing what to say. Both inwardly heaved deep sighs of relief when Professor Flitwick came along and rushed them out of the corridor.

Forgetting all about the awkward moment with Malfoy, Hermione ran up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, quickly said the password and clambered through the hole.

When she entered she saw embers of a dying green flame and heard a faint pop ensuing from the direction of the fireplace. Harry and Ron turned to her. Harry wore an expression that read 'Oh, it's you'.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked, though it was obvious they had been talking to someone in the fireplace.

"Oh," said Harry his green eyes flashing in mischief, "I owled Mr. Weasley and asked him about the strange happenings in Azkaban. He just told us basically what the Prophet said, except all of the Azkaban guards were Obliviated. None of them remembered a thing from that night. One of them had been obliviated to the point of insanity and is being kept in a secret ward in St. Mungo's."

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's not all," Ron added. "Dad also said Fudge has been spying for the Order on the ministry…you know hanging around the Minister's office. Says they suspect You-Know-Who himself broke in. Said there was some untraceable obliviating curse or something on the cell…"

"Obliviating curse?" Hermione interjected.

"Yeah," Harry explained, "some curse only a powerful wizard could perform that obliviated any clues anyone had that comes near Malfoy's cell. Kind of like what was on the Wizarding World Cup.

"Anyway," Ron continued, "Fudge says they suspect Malfoy's mum is missing too, just don't know who took her or if she left on her own."

"So, whatever Voldemort has planned, he's gonna do it soon. I just hope we can figure it out before it's too late." Harry finished, looking wildly at Hermione.

"Wow," said Hermione taking in all the information, "well if all that's true, looks like the Ministry is getting close to--"

"No Hermione," said Harry. "They don't even know where Malfoy's mum is! You heard Malfoy say something about the House of Gaunt. Before Professor Dumbledore died, he showed me that house. I know where it is. Whatever he's planning, Hermione, we don't have much time."

"You can't think he's planning another attack on Hogwarts, can you? I mean, he's killed Dumbledore, what's left?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at Hermione for several seconds before answering slowly, "Me, but what do the Malfoys have to do with me?"

Hermione looked out of the window, while Harry and Ron stared into the fire; all brooding over what unimaginable plan Voldemort had in store.


	8. The Unmovable Charm

CHAPTER 8: The Unmovable Charm 

A/N: SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE AN UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE OFTEN! THIS CHAPTER WAS ORIGINALLY ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE BUT IT WAS SO LONG I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT IN TWO. THE NEXT CHAPTER I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE SINCE CHAPTER 6 BUT I KEEP MOVING IT BACK. I THINK IT WILL BE THE MOST FUN FOR ME TO WRITESO FAR. PLS KEEP READING AND I PROMISE THE NEXT UPDATE WILL NOT TAKE A MONTH.

The next day was Saturday. Draco woke up; the sun was shining through the cracks in the heavy dark green drapes that covered his large window. He walked over to them, intending to pull them shut, but stopped.

Squinting in the bright sunlight, he decided that since the weather was perfect, he would hold a Quidditch practice. He noticed Gryffindor team was already holding an early morning practice. He watched with indifference as Harry whizzed around the pitch in pursuit of the snitch.

Showering and getting dressed, Draco emerged from the Heads' Dorm an hour later in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. As he stepped inside, he heard the familiar voices of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Looking around his eyes fell on the face of Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced girl with shiny black hair.

"…and I think someone should tell him," Pansy finished.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The other day in at dinner, I was asking him about quidditch and he just got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table to talk to _that Mudblood_."

Draco glared at Blaise. He could not believe what he was hearing. His 'friends' were sitting around discussing him. As Draco's shadow fell over the table, the voices hushed, and Pansy smiled nervously.

"Hi Drake--"

"It's nice to know I'm the topic of conversation these days," Draco said sarcastically, cutting Pansy off.

"Drake, we weren't talking about you, we were just concerned is all. We don't see you much and…" her voice trailed off as the rest of the table nodded in agreement.

"And what?" Draco asked.

"And…" Pansy hesitated.

"And you have been spending too much time with that filthy little Mudblood, Granger." Millicent squeaked.

Draco looked at each person seated before him. Their eyes stared back at him waiting for an explanation. "Whatever," he said finally, "I am Head Boy, and I have duties."

Pansy opened her mouth as if to speak, but Draco cut her off again.

"Anyway," he said turning to Blaise, "I came to tell you we have practice tonight at 5. Tell everyone else." With that, he turned and left the common room.

Draco heard the chiming of the clock. It was after lunchtime. He did not want to see anyone else that day, and settled on spending the day in his chambers. His mind was reeling with thoughts, and his time was running out.

The Dark Lord would not wait much longer. As he walked in his room he noticed another very ordinary owl perched on his windowsill. He opened the window, allowing the bird to stick its leg in the opening.

Untying the letter, he saw that it was another unmarked letter, warning him of what was to come if he should fail.

Draco had no idea who the letter had come from, although he was sure he had seen the handwriting before. He decided he would write back and ask for more time. Motioning for the bird to come inside, he offered it some food in the corner. The owl happily flew to the corner as Draco sat down to write.

_To whomever this concerns:_

_I have decided the best way to complete the task at hand. Unfortunately, things aren't running as smoothly as anticipated. I understand time is of the essence, however, I request that more time be allotted to ensure absolute success._

_Thankfully,_

_D. Malfoy_

Not knowing for sure if the Ministry was searching his letters, Draco did not dare include more detail in it. He also did not address the letter directly to the Dark Lord. Satisfied with his note, he tied it to the owl's leg and opened the window to let it out.

Sighing in frustration, Draco flung himself in the middle of his large bed where he remained until practice that evening.

--

Hermione went down to the Quiddtich pitch to watch Harry and Ron's practice. As his third year on the team, Ron had become a much better Keeper.

Hermione's mind began to wander she watched Harry instruct Ginny Weasley to her spot on the field.

She had been noticing that Draco had been very isolated from his friends lately. Several times she'd even caught him staring at her in Professor Slughorn's class. She needed to find out why Voldemort was holding Malfoy's mother before Harry did something that they would all regret.

"Ready Hermione?" Ron's voice said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh, oh yes, I am," she said.

As the trio, headed to the Gryffindor common room, Ron suddenly remembered he'd left something in the changing room. As he hurriedly excused himself, Hermione caught him by the arm.

"You may as well say it, you know," Hermione said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, obviously not getting what she was saying.

"I'm talking about Lavender Brown."

Ron turned a violent shade of crimson. Quickly glancing in Harry's direction, he finally answered. "Lavender Brown?" He asked Hermione, his eyes pleading, "I don't know what you're on about, really."

Sensing his apprehension, Hermione dropped it. She mumbled, "Oh," and shrugged her shoulders, allowing Ron to run off in the direction of the Gryffindor changing room.

Hermione and Harry walked for several seconds in silence before Harry asked, "What's this about Lavender Brown?"

"It's nothing really," Hermione said slowly.

"Oh," Harry replied. A few moments later, Harry stopped walking. Hermione looked back at him and saw his expression change darkly. "What is it, Harry," she asked.

Before speaking, Harry looked around and pulled Hermione aside. He spoke softly, barely audible.

"Hermione, remember all that stuff I told you about the Malfoy murder?" He asked looking directly at her.

"Yes…why?"

Harry looked as if he was thinking about the words he was going to say. "Well, I can't mention it to anyone except you and Ron, but Lupin knows where Snape is. He's with Voldemort…at the House of Gaunt, but there's a problem…"

Harry paused as his eyes filled with hatred at the thought of Severus Snape.

"Snape is the secret keeper for the House of Gaunt now. So unless there's a way around the secret keeper charm then, I won't be able to find the house again…and neither will the Ministry," Harry supposed thoughtfully.

Hermione said nothing for several minutes. Before she spoke she flashbacked to the Department of Mysteries in her fifth year. "Harry, I don't see how that's such a bad thing, that you know, you can't find the house. I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go plodding up to Voldemort's house. You don't know what he has in store there, or if he even suspects—"

"Hermione, there is no way Voldemort can suspect me, he doesn't even know I know. Professor Dumbledore said he and I were now the only ones that knew of this place, besides some of Voldemort's followers."

"Well, how does Lupin know it the House of Gaunt then?' Hermione asked.

I suppose hanging with Fenrir Greyback, spying for the order. Led him to the area one night, and saw Snape out there, couldn't go any further though…" Harry trailed off. "He basically described the area, I knew what he was talking about straight away. Doesn't matter though, we can't do anything until we can find a way around that Fidelius Charm.

Hermione didn't speak again until they reached the castle. She mumbled an excuse to leave, as a reluctant Harry waved goodbye

As Hermione slowly made her way to the Head's dorm, she tried to think of a way to keep Harry from making the same mistake he made their fifth year. It wasn't Harry's fault, but Sirius was dead. She didn't want something like that happening again.

She also needed to find out why Voldemort was holding Draco's mother. What did it have to do with Harry? The only place to get all that information was from Draco, but how could she get him to tell her?


	9. A Hogsmeade Halloween

AN:Yes, I know. It's been a while. Long story short, my computer crashed and had to start all over.

Chapter 9: A Hogsmeade Halloween

Hermione spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to figure out how she could get Draco to tell her why Voldemort had Narcissa in captivity.

For some reason, her mind kept wandering to the kiss the two of them shared. It was the first time she allowed her mind to think freely about it. She had always stopped herself, or shook it off.

But now it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Surely, she would never dream of seducing Draco for information, she was Hermione Granger. But she could bring it up, try and spark some sort of conversation between them.

Setting her plan in motion, Hermione gathered her books and headed to the Common Room and waited for Draco to return.

Around eight-thirty, Draco returned from Quidditch practice looking thoroughly worn, though not a hair was out of place. He had spent the entire practice in the stands pretending to watch while someone covered him on the team. Actually, Draco had spent the practice going over his plan in his head. He had decided to abandon it, it just wasn't working and time was running short.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any other ideas, which was why he was so stressed when he left practice. Draco walked into the common room and did not notice Hermione sitting in the corner with her books.

Draco plopped down in the nearest sofa and began to let out a long sigh, but a voice made him jerk his head around.

"You should really study for your NEWTs you know", it was Hermione.

Draco snorted and replied, "I don't need to study where I'm going."

Hermione did not know how to respond to this, so she thought for several minutes before she spoke again. "What's going on with you Malfoy?"

Draco did not respond, instead he scoffed and got up to go to his room.

Hermione quickly thought of something to say to make him stay, she needed to get this information from him. "The—the kiss," she sounded hesitant, not sure of what to say next.

Slowly Draco turned and made his way back to the couch and finally he spoke. "What do you want Granger?"

"Well, I mean we can't ignore it, I guess what I want to know is why. Why you kissed me?" Hermione looked up, and for the second time in his life Draco noticed the depth and genuine concern in her eyes.

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me."

"I did not, I-it doesn't matter, and you're avoiding the question.

Draco stood, a defiant expression on his face, Malfoy's will not back down from a challenge. "Actually _Granger_ I kissed you because I wanted to. Nothing more, it's what I wanted and you were there. Now if there are no further questions, I am leaving."

Before Hermione even had the chance to say anything Draco was already closing the heavy door to his room and she heard the click of the lock.

Over the next few days neither Hermione nor Draco acknowledged each other in passing. No rude comments or smart quips. Finally, Halloween had arrived, and luckily it fell on a Saturday.

Professor McGonagall called all fifth, sixth and seventh years to a meeting in the Great Hall to discuss the rules planned for that night's event.

"Attention, please everyone," she began. "Now, I'm sure you all know tonight is the first Hogsmeade Halloween. First, all students will be chaperoned by the Head Boy and Girl," she motioned towards Hermione and Draco, who were standing at the back of the hall.

"The festivities begin at 8pm and will end promptly at 12am. Everyone must be at the meeting spots chosen by your chaperone at that time or serious house points will be deducted, as well as detention." No one dared protest, when Professor McGonagall stared sternly over her square glasses, everyone knew she meant business.

When no one showed signs of movement, Professor McGonagall continued. "Now, the only places that are off limits to _all_ students, regardless of age, is The Three Broomsticks. Now," she said, her eyes sweeping the room, "are there any questions?"

One 6th year blurted out, "what will all the other students be doing?"

"Mr. Murris, surely you will raise your hand before you speak in the future! Now, if you must know, the younger students will participate in the annual ball. And if there are no further questions, you must all get going so that we can decorate the Great Hall for tonight. Please go to the back of the hall, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, please meet Mr. Malfoy. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, meet Ms. Granger. And please, have fun!"

With those last words, Professor McGonagall formed her usually tight lips into a thin smile and turned to leave the room.

Draco's grouped formed first and he began to lead them out of the Great Hall towards the doors and through the courtyard. However, Hermione decided to do a quick headcount.

"Okay everyone, she began, we're all going to walk to the village limits together, and after that you must all meet me in front Honeyduke's at 12am." Draco and Hermione both agreed that was the best place for both groups to meet.

As she walked down to the school gates, Argus Filch stood there waiting impatiently for her group, apparently, Draco had already passed through.

Shortly, they reached the Hogsmeade limits and the group began to disburse. Hermione quickly found Harry and Ron. "Hi, er, Lavender," she said as she approached.

Ron looked quite sheepish as he began to explain what Lavender was doing there. "Yeah, she and Parvati aren't speaking, so I told her she could spend the night with us."

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, Harry only shrugged. Usually, Hogsmeade looked like a regular village, with taverns and shops set along the street. The sight that night however, was unbelievable.

No matter how eerie the streets looked, they were packed with smiling faces. Some dressed as Ogres or other magical creatures. One woman looked uncannily similar to a player from the Irish Quidditch team. Laughter could be heard in all directions, and every now and then a scream would ring out among the crowd.

Every window to every shop was decorated to resemble the scariest scene imaginable. The window to Honeyduke's was covered in a red substance that was not mistakingly supposed to be blood. A severed hand, made of Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum still clutching a licorice wand lie in the window sill and an open book full of made up recipes was laid beside it.

"So where should we go first?" Ron asked, he looked quite interested in Zonko's joke shop. Constant screams were coming from inside.

"Well, why don't we go in Zonko's sounds fun," apparently Harry had the same idea. Harry was the first to reach the door and step inside. As soon as both feet were inside, and bucket of warm blood turned over all over him. The owner of the shop laughed loudly.

"Sorry M'boy," he said, "I couldn't resist a good old fashioned joke. Not to worry though it's vanishing joke blood." No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the blood began to dry and vanish. Before long, no trace of the joke blood was anywhere on Harry.

The others cautiously followed Harry through the doorway, often checking overhead for more falling liquids. The group milled through the ship often having slight scares here and there. Lavender met a girl she knew from Ravenclaw and told the group she's catch up with them later.

At the back of the shop was a room divided by a thin black curtain. The other side was absolutely silent, too silent.

"Mr. Zonko, what's back there?" Hermione asked. There was something that felt foreboding about the room. And yet there was an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Ah, you kids don't want to go in there," said Mr. Zonko, then he added, "do you?"

"Well, it depends" said Ron. "What's back there?"

The owner of the shop peered at them over his black framed glasses. "That room is called The Black Room. You can experience your worst fears in that room. Only open for Halloween, for the bravest witch or wizard."

"Well I imagine if some old bloke was too brave, he wouldn't have anything to fear then right?" Harry asked.

"Everyone has fears," replied Mr. Zonko. "Tell you what, why don't you all try it out and tell me what you think of it then.

The trio stood in front of the curtain for a moment's hesitation. Then at once each of them stepped through to the other side of the curtain.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped inside and stood still waiting for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. After being in the bright lights of the main part of the shop, the room seemed unusually dark.

After what seemed like several minutes, the darkness was just as thick and dense as when they first walked in. "I think this is it." Hermione's voice cracked only slightly as she tried not to let her worry be heard.

"And I don't think we'll be going back either," movement could be heard coming from Ron's direction. He was feeling the smooth wall where the trio had just entered.

"Well, there's no use just standing here then…oh grow up Ron, it's part of Mr. Zonko's joke shop. How bad can it be?" Ron scoffed at the last comment.

"Let's stay together," Hermione felt Harry grab her hand on one side and Ron's damp palm grasp the other.

Walking through the room seemed very surreal. Hermione felt more like she was slowly gliding than walking. Suddenly Ron let go of her hand. "What's the matter Ron?"

"Ugh, there's water all over the floor, and something sticky just got all over my neck" came his disgusted reply.

"No there's not, I don—," but Harry never finished his sentence. Hermione heard Ron stamping his feet in the darkness.

"There are—are things crawling on me, on my legs! Bloody hell, it's on my neck!

"Ron where are you? Stop running around and stand still!" Hermione let go of Harry's hand felt around to follow the sounds of Ron's yells. In her haste to find Ron, Hermione barely heard Harry yelling spells into mid air.

"Harry what are you screaming about?"

"Hermione stay bac—EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Suddenly ringing silence filled Hermione's ears once more. Ron and Harry both had stopped yelling their incoherent absurdities. "Harry, Ron!" Finally, tears began to creep down Hermione's cheeks. This was turning out to be a not so funny joke.

Hermione resumed walking, listening intently for any sound. "Ouch." Something large in her path caused her to fall to the ground.

She began to feel around blindly for what caused her fall when she felt two people lying on the floor. Her hands froze in their places, waiting for any movement from the couple.

It was not Harry and Ron. One body was too big to be either of them, and one was clearly a woman. _What are these people doing here on the floor, and who are they?_

Hermione concluded that is was obviously a joke, until her hand fell upon an object lying on the floor next to the man. It was an old muggle pocket watch. She continued to feel the object until the clasp snapped open and a very familiar tune filled her ears.

She gasped loudly as she shut the watch. "Dad!" If the man was her father, the woman had to be her mother. Hermione began to shake the couple. "Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed.

Hermione began to sob loudly as she realized the couple was cold and stiff. _This could only be the work of Vol…_

Hermione suddenly found herself back into the main area of Zonko's Joke Shop. Ron and Harry were there, looking very upset.

"What was that?" she demanded as soon as she found breath to speak.

"The Black Room, I told ya'. One experiences their worst fear in there. The longer you stay in there the braver you are yes, but once your fear is recognized…it's much more terrifying." Mr. Zonko eyed the trio respectfully. "Here's a treat for your troubles," he said handing them each a bag filled with Zonko's products, "Go on enjoy your Halloween."

The rest of the night went quickly, the trio ended up spending the evening in the Hogshead Inn. Butter Beer was free tonight. 'Special offer for Albus' kids,' said the owner.

Hermione glanced at the old clock on the wall, 11: 48. 'Oh my, we've got to run guys. It's almost midnight.'

As they approached the lively group of students, Hermione first noticed that Draco was not there. "Where's the Head Boy?" She asked a tall dark haired Slytherin. He stared at her for a few seconds before returning to his group of friends.

"The last time I saw him, he was ushering a group of kids out of the shrieking shack," said a girl from Ravenclaw.

'Thanks,' Hermione replied. She quickly placed Harry and the girl from Ravenclaw in charge and told the group to get back to Hogwart's immediately.

The Shrieking Shack was not a good place for Hermione. It brought back memories of the night the truth about Sirius and Wormtail came out. 'Ugh, I avoided this place for a reason tonight,' she told herself.

The smell of decaying wood filled her nostrils as she stepped cautiously into the dark room. Luckily the reflection of the moon on the bright snow shed some light between the cracks of the house.

As Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the steam from her breath escaped her lips in large puffs. 'Draco,' Hermione called weakly as the cold and a sense of foreboding crept up her spine.

Halfway up the flight of stairs, Hermione decided the shack was empty and Draco was not there. A loud "thud" could he heard above her on the second floor, as well as muffled groans.

Hermione moved as fast and as quietly as she could up the remainder of the stairs and stopped to peer around the corner. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

There stood Lucius Malfoy over his son's limp body. _What is Lucius Malfoy doing here? The daily prophet reported his death in Azkaban,_ Hermione thought to herself

'But father,' Draco cried, 'I am doing the best I can. I can complete the task if you--'

'Nonsense, the Dark Lord will not wait for you forever. If you do not complete the task and soon, I swear to you boy, your moth--' Hermione's foot shifted slightly and caused a floor board to creak under her weight. Lucius disapparated immediately, without another word.

Several thoughts passed through Hermione's head at once, w_hat task? Why is Lucius Malfoy still alive and how did he get out of Azkaban? _Hermione needed answers before it was too late. It seemed Voldemort had something planned and it involved Draco at Hogwart's.

Suddenly, things began to make more sense. Voldemort was holding Draco's mother hostage, and forcing Draco to complete some task at Hogwart's. Hermione stood for several moments piecing ideas together; she concluded the same thing most likely happened last year, but at the last minute Draco did not follow through with the plan. So, that awful, betraying Snape killed Dumbledore.

Hermione decided it was best Draco not know she was there. She quietly exited the Shrieking Shack and went directly back to their common room.

--

As Lucius disapparated, Draco glanced in the same direction as his father was looking before he disappeared. He caught sight of Hermione Granger. He silently thanked her. He did not know if he could take more of his father's Crucio curse.

But how long had she been standing there? Certainly if she heard the part about the plan she'd be running straight to Professor McGonagall right now. They'd be pounding up the stairs any moment to arrest him for murder and conspiring with the Dark Lord.

One thing he knew for sure, Lucius Malfoy was not dead. And frankly, Draco didn't particularly any certain way about that.

By the time Draco managed to raise himself off the floor every muscle in his body had become stiff and sore. The sharp taste of blood kept refreshing itself on his tongue. All he wanted more than anything was to get back to his bed and forget about Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, and any plan that involved them both.

The Dark Lord could wait for tonight; he would devise a plan tomorrow.


	10. The Kiss

**CHAPTER 10: THE KISS**

Hermione reached the common room long before Malfoy. She sat, arms crossed, waiting for him to return. But just what she planned to say, she did not know.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when Malfoy finally eased into the common room, broken and torn. He was almost certain Hermione would be waiting for him in the common room. And to his dismay, she was. The slow steady breathing coming from the couch told him she had fallen asleep.

And not wanting to engage in any type of conversation, Malfoy moved almost stealthily towards his room. But still, Hermione heard him enter.

"Malfoy," Hermione said crossly. "What is going on? Where did you go tonight and why are you all beaten up? Thanks to you, I have detention because your stupid group was late."

Malfoy rolled his eyes; he knew she was trying to get information out of him. Did she take him to be a fool? She knew exactly what happened, she was there and he saw her. But Draco understood in spite of himself how important it was to convince Granger not to tell Golden Boy and Friends. His cover would be blown and Narcissa dead before sunrise.

Draco's sudden burst of interest caught Hermione off guard. _Did he see me tonight?_ She wondered. In a few steps Draco had closed the gap between them. "Look Granger, let us not beat around the whomping willow. I know you saw Lucius tonight."

Draco's bluntness caused Hermione to open her mouth as if to speak, as she tried to think of a brilliant way to deny the accusation. "But that's OK," Draco said instead, you _must_ keep this between us."

Hermione stared; a secret between her and Malfoy? "Yes, of course, I'm going to keep this quiet." She said sarcastically. "Honestly Malfoy, whatever you're planning this time won't work." Hermione stood suddenly becoming upset. "I haven't forgotten that it was you that caused the death of Dumbledore. You are the one that let all those _Deatheaters_ into this castle. I even suppose you pride your precious Dark Ma--"

Draco stood too, now also angry. The stupid muggle had no idea what she was talking about. How dare she insult things she couldn't understand, and power that she couldn't begin to hold. "Shut. Up. You stupid Mudblood bitch. Don't ever accuse me of things you don't understand. I want you and your _friends_ to quit meddling in things you don't understand. Or you might end up like your precious Dumbledore."

Hermione fought back hot tears at his words. But she vowed to herself on the spot to _never _cry in front of Draco Malfoy. He could never understand human emotion. He was as empty and unfeeling as the color of his cold steel eyes. "Stop meddling? Like I told Harry last term? I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe had I listened to Harry last year Dumbledore would still be here. Oh yes, I'm going to tell. I'm telling anyone who will listen that you and Voldemort's motley bunch are planning another--"

Suddenly Draco lunged forward. For one fleeting moment, Hermione thought he was going to strike, but he pressed his hand almost painfully over her mouth. She had been backed into a bookcase in the process.

She was trapped. Stuck between Draco and the book case, she may as well been miles from anyone that could help her. But fear was not the emotion that rose within her.

Oh, how she hated him. She stared defiantly at him, as if she could cause physical harm just by shooting beams of hatred from her eyes. She struggled against him but he was too strong. He had her fully bound, her hands were above her head held together by one of his. He pinned her legs with his body as he leaned in to speak. His voice was eerily calm and steady, almost a hint of seduction…

"Listen to me good, you filth. You will shut your mouth or you will learn the hard way the value of silence. You don't know the first thing about me," he hissed. "Now what is it you want in exchange for…your silence? An apology? Oh, sorry Dumbledore is dead, or is it something more you want?" He said as he leaned closer to her left ear.

He slowly pressed his pelvis against her thigh. Hermione squeezed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. "Is it this you want?" He said finally. "I'm sure you can't stop thinking about the kiss…"

Hermione wrenched her hand free of Draco's and slapped him with all her might. He let go of her mouth and stepped back in shock. "You dirty—little"

"No!" Hermione cut across him. "You are the dirty—if you EVER touch or speak to me again in that way. I swear I will…hex you to the depths of hell where you belong!" Before he could respond Hermione ran to her room and slammed the door.

Draco stood staring after her, mad at himself for surely having just sealed his impending doom.

Inside her room, Hermione allowed her tears of anger and humiliation to flow freely. Her pillow beneath her head had become soggy. Sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

She glanced at her study materials for NEWTs. She couldn't concentrate either. She felt one hundred ways about this new dilemma. She knew Draco was right, to tell anyone would mean sure death by the wand of Voldemort himself for the entire Malfoy family. And as much as she wouldn't mind imparting a bit of suffering and humiliation on them, she did not wish death upon anyone. Even Draco Malfoy.

But her mind wrestled. He was rude, and uncaring. And certainly if given the chance, none of the family would hesitate to watch her death.

She resolved to keep it to herself, at least for now. There was no need to get Harry and Ron angry too.

The next day, Hermione decided to spend the after in Gryffindor girls' dorm. She couldn't sit through another Quidditch practice and she hadn't spent time with Ginny all term.

"Hermione," Ginny Weasley said quietly. "What is wrong with you? You can fool Harry and Ron but not me."

"Nothing really, just a little tired." Hermione said unconvincingly.

The tall red head stood in front of Hermione with her hands on her hips. "Yeah and Ron pulled an all-nighter for History of Magic. Is it Malfoy? Has he done anything?"

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and turned to look out of the window. Students were all over the grounds, enjoying one of the more pleasant days left before the first snow.

"I hate him," she said plainly. Ginny continued to stare. Hermione quickly felt embarrassed. "I mean it's nothing really. But we had an awful row last night. What a way to spend your 7th year. It's just horrible because every time I see him, I am reminded of why Dumbledore isn't here."

"Oh Mione. Don't you worry about him. He wouldn't dare pull another stunt like last term. And if necessary Ron, Harry and I are here for you…Ready and willing to kick his prissy ass."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Speaking of Ron," Ginny said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You can't say anything but Harry reckons Ron still fancies you."

"Ron did what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny giggled. "Well, apparently he and Lavender broke up because he mutters your name in his sleep."

Hermione turned a deep shade of crimson, genuinely embarrassed. "Wow, I guess I never really thought of Ron that--"

"Oh come of it Hermione. You were into Ron for nearly three years! Just talk to him." Hermione didn't say anything, smiling she only shook her head and pretended to return to her work.

Now after three years Ron wanted to finally come around. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it. But in the mean time she resolved to avoid the subject as best she could.

That night at dinner, Harry and Ginny made sure Ron and Hermione sat together. Hermione tried to ignore the awkwardness between the four of them and opened one of her books and began to read.

Looking up Hermione noticed the bread was conveniently on the other side of Ron. "Ron, will you please pass the bread?" He almost knocked his goblet of pumpkin juice across the table in his haste to fulfill her request.

Harry rolled his eyes, apparently growing weary. "Oh please, I wish you two would just say it." He grabbed Ginny's hand and left the great hall smiling at Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I think I'll go to Ron, got to do that essay for Professor Binns." Hermione said suddenly standing too. "See you."

Halfway down the hall, Ron caught up with her, winded from just having run the entire way.

Falling in step with her, he said, "I think Harry may be onto something. About us I mean," he added looking sheepish as he stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"I don't know what you mean Ron." Hermione said, though she did know perfectly well.

Ron stopped and grabbed Hermione's arm, turning her towards him. He pushed his shaggy ginger hair from his face revealing piercing blue eyes. "I don't know, I kind of thought you knew…and I was hoping you know, I wanted to be more than friends." His cheeks blushed faintly, and he kicked his shoe at an invisible pebble on the floor. "I just never said anything because I was sure you'd laugh at me…"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "I knew Ron. I think it's really sweet you saying these things, I would never laugh at you…" Her voice trailed off. After hearing Ron confess his feelings, she didn't have the heart to tell him she no longer felt the same way.

Ron took her silence as acceptance and suddenly leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. When he stepped away he somehow looked drunk, his lips slightly pinker from the pressure against hers. "Well, I'll let you study. See you, Mione." And with another peck on the cheek Ron sort of strutted off down the hallway.

Hermione licked her lips, surprised by what just happened. Had she just entered a _romantic_ relationship with Ron Weasley? He was her friend and she felt nothing more for him.

For years she wondered what a kiss with goofy, sensitive, and hot tempered Ron would be like. Something in their kiss was sweet, but it wasn't the passion she secretly hoped for…

Looking sideways down the hall, Hermione quickly hitched her bag further onto her shoulder and walked in the direction of the library.

Draco stepped out of the empty classroom he had gone into when he heard voices approaching. He almost laughed at Weaselbee's lack of experience, the muttering fool.

Draco hated to admit to himself, he felt a slight tinge of annoyance as he realized the Mudblood and Weaselbee were now an item. But even as Draco had stood there witnessing their disgusting romance, he was pleased knowing she enjoyed his kiss better.

AN: SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LONG TIME UPDATE. I ORIGINALLY DECIDED NOT TO FINISH THIS BECAUSE MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO I HAD TO START OVER, THEN THE DISK I STARTED SAVING IT ON GOT LOST. SO I WAS LIKE FORGET IT. BUT DON'T WORRY…I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON! PLEASE KEEP R&R.


	11. Detained in Detention

CHAPTER 11: DETAINED IN DETENTION

By the end of November, Hermione and Ron's new romance was the talk of the school. Even Professor Flitwick "accidentally" partnered them for every task. By the end of the month, people were quite sick of it.

Ron was a boy in love. He clung to Hermione like Dudley to a buffet line. He always opened doors and carried her books. When she would 'get away' to study in the library, Ron would suddenly remember he had to write meters long essays. And when they kissed, Hermione really thought it felt more like a chore as his girlfriend than an intimate moment they shared…But she still did not have the heart to tell him.

Draco had been spending an odd amount of time following Harry around and eavesdropping on him whenever the opportunity presented. Though he never got close enough to hear what, Draco got the idea that Harry may have been planning something himself.

One evening Draco had such luck as to sneak under the very Quidditch benches on which the trio sat quietly talking. "Harry, don't be stupid. It's not very bright to go there, especially when you know nothing about this place." Hermione said looking stern.

"I've already been there, and it's time. This time I can't let him hurt anyone else. He killed my parents, and Sirius and Dumbledore all died because of him," Harry looked away and added quietly, "protecting me. It won't happen again."

Draco sat back on his heels. _Did they know about the house of Gaunt? It was Unplottable, how could he have been there? _He thought to himself.

"Harry," Hermione started hesitantly, and cutting into Draco thoughts. "Harry, I think they might be planning something--"

Harry screwed up his face, and Ron seemed to say what Harry was thinking. "They'd have to be really thick wouldn't they," he said looking reluctant to disagree with Hermione. "I just mean the Ministry would be expecting this wouldn't they?" He added.

Draco smirked; it was obvious who had the brains in that relationship; shows how much he knew.

"Last night Malfoy and I had an awful row…" Hermione began. Draco knew exactly what was coming and he had to stop her from telling them. He quickly looked around the area. Not far off, there were a group of Hufflepuffs tossing a quaffle.

Silently casting the incantation, he bewitched it to fly right and Ron's face.

"Bloody Hell?" Ron swore loudly and pulled his wand looking ready to hex the students.

"Ron no, it's not worth it, you'll get detention!" Hermione pulled his wand hand away.

"Well, well Weaselbee, you must learn to watch your temper." In the commotion Draco managed to slip from beneath the stands.

Harry looked more annoyed than angry. "You know Malfoy, you've got some nerve coming back to this school after what you did. In case you haven't noticed, our head master is dead…because of you." Harry looked as if he considered for a moment. "Then again, I feel sorry for you…you're just a puppet. Doing everything you're made to do." He added.

Draco rolled his eyes apparently unfazed by Harry remarks. "You know that's really getting old. If I had done anything wrong, I wouldn't be here. Now--"

At that moment a scared looking first year cleared her throat handing Hermione a small folded piece of parchment. Quickly unfolding it, she read aloud:

_**To Heads Girl and Boy**_

_**Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**_

_**You are required to sit detention with Argus Filch**_

**_30th November, 7 O'clock_**

**_Reason: Neglecting Heads' Duties on 31st October _**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Headmistress**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

"That's tonight!" Said Ron incredulously. Hermione shook her head

"Fabulous, just the person I wanted to spend my night with." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, dusting snowflakes that had begun to fall from her hair.

"Yeah, and please know I wanted to spend my Friday with you too. A Mudblood."

"Impedimentia!" This time Harry whipped his wand out. And before Draco could react, he had been thrown some distance onto the Quidditch pitch. He jumped up off of the cold hard ground and pulled his wand too.

"Yeah, that's real bright." Said Ron, holding his wand out next to Harry's.

"Ron, Harry…put them away. I can't stand here and watch you hex him. I'm already in enough trouble as it is!"

Draco frowned, silently agreed with Hermione and put his wand away as well. "20 points from Gryffindor." He said nastily and walked away.

"Come on, let's go inside," Hermione said. "It's starting to snow."

Draco arrived outside of Filch's door at 7 o'clock that evening. The door was covered in fading pieces of parchment. They were filled top to bottom with proposed rules and restrictions by Filch over the ages.

The heavy door creaked and groaned as Draco pushed revealing a dark room no bigger than his closet. In the room, filing cabinets lined the tiny walls. Their drawers stuffed with corners of files peaking from various areas. Documents on top of the cabinets teetered almost to the ceiling in unorganized piles. And the room dimly lit by candles, smelled vaguely of cabbage and burnt parchment.

Hermione sat attentively on a tiny stool, beside her, another empty stood waiting for him.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, after all these years I'll finally get to do with you what I please. You and Ms.-Goody-Two-Shoes." He said with a mocking smile, revealing crooked yellowing teeth.

Draco said nothing and instead took a seat next to Hermione. He sat with his elbows on the tops of his knees, interlocking his fingers and leaned forward as if waiting for Filch to continue.

"I think tonight I've arranged the perfect assignment." He said, still smiling. "The two of you will relieve the house-elves of their nightly duties and clean all of the dishes you dirty brats made from dinner." He smiled another time, but more of an evil leer as he held out his hand. "Without magic."

Hermione wasted no time in handing over her wand. Draco however, continue to sit as if he hadn't understood the instructions. "Hand over your wand boy, you've got to be done by midnight." Said Filch.

Draco slowly handed over his wand and followed Hermione through the door, cursing Filch under his breath. In her wake the familiar smell of fruit billowed behind her long wavy hair.

The kitchens were large. And on one long counter, seemingly endless stack of dishes piled high waiting for them.

Hermione sighed and pushed the sleeves on her robes up to the elbow and began to run the large sink full of water and detergent. Draco stood behind her and watched in disgust as Hermione began the laborious work.

Realizing she was alone Hermione looked over her shoulder at Draco. "This is so beneath me." He said looking at the mess in disdain.

"Well I suggest you help or else we'll be here all tonight and back tomorrow." Draco looked as if he weighed his options and followed Hermione by rolling up his sleeves as well.

Stepping up to the sink, Hermione handed him a wet plate. "Here you rinse and dry."

And Draco for the first time in his life began manual labor. Halfway through the job, Draco grabbed his hand and swore loudly.

"Fuck!"

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione said startled.

"Fuck, I cut my hand on that stupid knife. I need to go to the infirmary! We don't have wands!"

Grabbing a dry towel, Hermione grabbed his hand in the other. "Oh please you baby, give me your hand," She said. Hermione pulled Draco over to an empty sink and ran his hand under water.

Hermione gently dried his hand and inspected the wound closely. "Oh, it's no big deal," she mumbled and reached for a dry towel. Draco shocked at her actions stood quietly and watched as she softly dried the wound and wrapped it tightly in a small hand towel. "There that should keep it from bleeding until you're able to soak it in essence of Murtlap." She looked up and their eyes met briefly, until she released his hand and went back to work.

Not knowing what to say, Draco also walked back to the sink. The two of them worked in silence the rest of the night, but Draco periodically stole moments when she wasn't paying attention to stare at her.

He was confused. He should have been repulsed by her mere touch. But like the time they kissed, her skin had caused a very pleasant tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He imagined a scene when he would be able to prolong the moment of of their touch, but he dare not act upon that fantasy.

Her voice abruptly cut into his thoughts. "We'll I'm off. Er, see you." And before Draco could register what she meant, she was out of the door.

In the dark quiet corridor, Draco lagged behind her, watching her long wavy hair from behind. He quickened his step, and with his long legs he caught up with her in no time.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said, quickly. He said nothing for several seconds, and then she stopped and stared at him expecting him to talk. "What?"

"Why did you do that?" Was all he said.

"Do what?"

Draco held up his hand wrapped in the towel. She stared at his hand, "I-I, you were hurt. I don't know. Don't worry," she said defiantly, "it won't happen again."

She set off toward the Heads' Dorm, but Draco quickly caught her arm, swinging her back towards him with more force than intended. They stood momentarily pressed together in the hallway, when suddenly and unexpectedly, he kissed her.

Hermione tightly pressed her lips together. She was angry, how dare he degrade her in one breath and kiss her in the next! She roughly pushed away from him, but he still held her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" She began angrily, but something in the way he looked at her, stopped her short. The last time she had seen his eyes so closely, they were filled with frustration and defeat. But tonight, were her eyes playing tricks on her?

They seemed to be clouded with lust. They were not cold unfeeling pebbles of steel, but mesmerizing silver swirls. Draco's face remained expressionless, but he slowly released his grip on Hermione's arm.

But she did not move. "You called me Mudblood." She said flatly.

"You insulted me and my family." He said calmly.

"Don't call me that again, Malfoy." She leaned down to pick up her bag that had fallen to the floor, as she stood Draco was upon her. As she backed away he moved forward, until once again she was backed against the cold wall of the corridor.

They were pressed to closely together. She could even feel the thud of his heart against her chest. Or was that her heart? Hermione's arms hung loosely at her sides as once again Draco leaned forward to kiss her.

She could sense the stiffness of his body which caused her to tense. But if possible Draco's tall frame moved even closer to Hermione. His thumb stroked the area next to her mouth, and his palm cupped her cheek.

He relaxed and his body loosened. He stepped on either side of her feet, and she was pinned cozily between the cold stone wall and Draco's warm body. His tongue flicked forward, begging for entrance to her mouth.

For the second time that term, Hermione felt Draco's velvety tongue lick her lips and slowly, she parted them. At some point, her toes seemed to barely touch the ground and she felt a gentle prod in her lower abdomen.

Hermione's eyes flew open. How long had they been this way? It seemed like hours, it very well could have been. And she felt her feet land flatly back on the floor.

Draco sensed Hermione sudden reaction. He stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hermione looked close to tears. "Oh, we can't do this. I can't believe, I just…we can't tell anyone." She said looking pleadingly into his eyes.

Draco nodded coolly. "Yeah, my house can't know I—well yeah tell no one. Not even Potty."

Hermione almost ran back to her bedroom. She was more confused about this that she had even been about any arithmancy problem. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Still confused, Hermione went to bed…

Draco took his time getting to the common room. He couldn't believe how incredibly easy it was to fool that stupid girl. He winced as his Dark Mark seared painfully on his forearm. It had been burning all night. The Dark Lord was becoming impatient, and Draco was running out of ideas.

Draco stood in the Astronomy tower and continued to smile, pleased with his plan. He smirked in spite of the nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach. He licked his lips absentmindedly he tasted something agreeable, and quite reminiscent of Hermione. The plan was cruel, but he had no choice. Besides she was only a Mudblood.

The early morning dull, gray light was beginning creep along the grounds below the tower before Draco pulled himself from his thoughts and returned to his room.

He slept, but not peacefully as one should after executing a particularly difficult part of a plan. He was worried. Not about Narcissa, just now, but he had somehow allowed himself to develop—something favorable for the Mudblood. And he knew it would mean troubled times ahead.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. FOR SOME REASON, I WROTE IT FAST, BUT IT WAS A LITTLE HARD TO WRITE…. OH WELL. I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR DRACO, HE'LL FIGURE IT ALL OUT I'M SURE….MAYBE.**


	12. The Moon Dagger

CHAPTER 12: THE MOON DAGGER

Draco had decided with a clear head that there was nothing favorable he felt for the Mudblood. He was only wracked with desperation at a way to move along the plan that he felt he could not abandon.

His Dark Mark had not stopped burning for several days, and he feared that his classmates might begin to smell burning flesh. But there was no smell, only the unenduring pain he secretly experienced day to day. No, there was no time to think of anything else, the Dark Lord was impatient, and not understanding.

"Draco, what's you're problem?" Asked Blaise Zabini.

Draco didn't respond. He sat in the Slytherin common room along with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Somehow, these three had become his closet friends over the years. He knew he would never confide in them, he learned early on that no one could be trusted. That's why he didn't particulary car for affection and friendship They were only around because he was a Malfoy. He was extremely wealthy, and his father was powerful, both within and without the Dark Lord's ranks.

Crabbe and Goyle looked up from their game of miniature Quidditch at Blaise's comment. Those two goons would do whatever he wanted them to; he didn't even consider them friends.

Pansy began to edge her way along the sofa towards Draco. "What's wrong Drake? I know living with that dirty little Mudblood must be getting to you. I can…"

"I know you may find this hard to believe Pansy, but I've got other things to worry about other than who is pureblooded and who isn't." Draco said dismissively.

He was sitting on the end of the large black sofa, leaned so far back he may as well have been lying down. His feet were planted firmly on the ground but spread wide apart, and Pansy was gently stroking his hair.

"You know Drake, since this term began, you've been acting weird. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you—"Blaise looked sharply at her, cutting her off.

Draco looked into Pansy's cold blue eyes. They were almost as empty as his own—almost. Draco's parents thought she was the perfect match for him. She was tall, and had long silky black hair with short blunted bangs. "I'm not too sure I know what you mean by that, Pansy." But he didn't like her. He learned the hard way, just why she was in Slytherin. During their fifth year they dated, she was also with Blaise and Leo Devioso (a seventh year, no longer at Hogwart's).

"Nothing, you're just not the same. In fact I haven't seen you outside of class at all this term."

He couldn't very well tell them the Dark Lord had taken his mother and he's desperately seeking a way to thwart Harry Potter and lure him into the Dark Lord's clutches.

"Whatever." Was all he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione," Harry whispered behind McGonagall's back. "I need to talk to you after class." Ron craned his neck to hear.

"Shh Harry, after class!" Since her detention, Hermione tried hard to be the model student. She could not allow another incident like her last punishment to happen again. Involuntarily, Hermione looked in the direction of the Slytherin table. Draco sat comfortably between Millicent Bulstrode and that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

"Very well class, please read units 8 through 10, and I want ten inches summary." Professor McGonagall had agreed to teach only the two Newt level classes since their sudden teacher shortage. Gryffindor and Slytherin; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

In the hall, Harry pulled Hermione aside, Ron followed. She was secretly glad her next class was Ancient Runes, no Slytherins…or Harry and Ron.

" 'Mione, I need your help. I need you to sneak into the restricted section and find anything you can on the Fidelius Charm."

Hermione looked as if he had just asked her to burn Hogwart's entire collection of books kindled by elves. "Harry no, I won't help you get killed. You can't go looking for Voldemort."

"Hermione--"

"No Harry, I won't help, you'll have to find another way." She said looking to Ron for back up.

Ron looked back and forth between his best mate and his girlfriend. He didn't want to disagree with either, but he felt Harry was right. "Hermione," he said reaching out to grab her hand, "you can't think of it that way…"

"Right, side with him then!" She snatched her hand away. "Well, you two can do what you want, I'm not helping." She turned and headed towards her next class, leaving Harry looking angry and Ron looking hurt standing in the empty corridor.

XXXXXXXX

Once she was settled in her next class, guilt began to make its way into her conscience. She had not meant to snap at them so suddenly. But the plan was dangerous. She also felt guilty about Ron. She had not told anyone, even Ginny about her tryst with the enemy. In fact, just like before she hadn't allowed herself to even think on it.

Except this time it was worse, she had cheated on Ron. No matter how platonic her feelings truly were, he didn't deserve that. And in the short period they had been going out, she had gotten to know a side of Ron she didn't even know existed.

He often wrote her notes and slipped them into her bag for her to find later. One night he even massaged her shoulders after a particularly difficult study session. Yes, some girl would find that very appealing. Hermione only felt guilty. By the end of class Hermione resolved to find something…anything on the Fidelius Charm, and deal with Ron later.

Hermione didn't see Ron or Harry for the rest of the afternoon. She had decided to skip dinner and go straight to the library.

It was deserted during dinner and when she walked in, Madame Pince gave her a sort of indifferent glance, and went back to sorting catalogs.

Hermione set her things at a table closest to the restricted section and at an angle that she could see the old librarian if she should come her way. Making no noise, Hermione slipped past the tower of old books into the stacks of the restricted section.

In moments she found the section labeled Charms & Spells. The section on Fidelius Charms was surprisingly small, none the less Hermione pulled out the thickest books and began to pour over them.

Nearly two hours later, she began to hear shuffling near the area and quickly stuffed the big books back onto the shelf. As she turned to go, something caught her eye; a very thin book that was tattered, but did not look old. She grabbed it and rushed back to her table in the regular stacks.

Hermione hid the booklet in her bag and rushed out of the library, and to her room. She settled in the middle of her big lush bed, Indian style and examined the cover.

It didn't look special. Just a few pieces of tattered parchment bound together with an old cloth cover. The book had no title, so Hermione thumbed through the pages looking for a way to identify where the book came from.

When she stopped, the page landed on a chapter entitled: _"The Moon Dagger". _Not all through her years at Hogwart's had she heard of any item so she read on…

_The Moon Dagger, one of Magic's most under discussed tools, is the breaker of binding Magical agreements such as the Unbreakable Vow, Life Debts, and Fidelius Charms. The Moon Dagger was created in the early beginnings of Magic when dark wizard Scorpio's (vanquished by Juniper Glorificus) henchmen were forced into such magical agreements that led to his down fall. The Dagger is considered neither Dark Magic nor Light Magic, as most of the new wizarding community now believes the Dagger just a legend. However, legend tells that Scorpio conjured a regular dagger and placed upon it an awful curse. The Dagger is meant to end the aforementioned magical agreements at a terrible price, such that the keeper of such debts, vows, and secrets must be killed by the dagger._

Hermione gasped. She could not believe what she was reading. The only known way to end the Fidelius Charm was to kill the secret keeper, with this blade. _But it's just a legend. _ She told herself, certainly the Ministry would not allow such a thing to exist. But even as she stared down at the bottom of the page a picture of the Dagger seemed to confirm its existence.

The Dagger itself was a contradicting thing. The handle seemed like it was very heavy. It was pearly white, with carved ridges in its smooth surface. Even on the old parchement, the dozens of tiny diamonds embedded in it sparkled like the sun on the lake. And the tip of the handle was capped with silver.

But just as beautiful as the handle looked, the blade itself looked evil and dangerous like a living thing. It was long and slender with some wording etched into it. The blade ended in a tip so sharp it could have only been that way through magic. There was no picture of its maker, but Hermione imagined he was represented through his creation; beautifully brilliant, but corrupted by evil.

Beneath the illustration, the text continued…

_Not since the days of Scorpio has the Dagger been seen or used. But it is said that Dagger not only gets its name from its appearance, but from its hidden location. In his time, Scorpio rallied almost all dark creatures including Werewolves. The Dagger has been guarded for centuries by these deadly creatures deep in an unknown enchanted forest. Scorpio never wished for the Dagger to be wielded by anyone other than himself, so he placed it in the den of Werewolves. So should anyone come looking, they must enter the Werewolves' lair. Smarter than most, Scorpio also figured that anyone wishing to retrieve the Dagger would come any day of the month when the creatures are in human form. So, the Dagger cannot be seen or held, except during the Full Moon; the three days of every month that the Dagger will be obtainable are the same days in which any wizard daring to retrieve it will meet their unfortunate demise._

The article went on to describe more of its magical elements, but Hermione had seen enough. There was no way she could allow Harry to embark on this suicide attempt. As she glanced at her Time Teller, Hermione thought it was too late to bring this to Harry tonight, and she was too tired. She didn't have the energy to see Ron. Ron…for some reason, thinking of Ron made her think of Draco Malfoy.

She remembered the first time she kissed Malfoy. She had experienced nothing like it. She wasn't supposed to enjoy his touch. She wasn't supposed to find pleasure in his eyes and his smile and his smell…

Comparing Ron's kisses with Malfoy's was like comparing Goyle's grades with her own, there wasn't any. Ron didn't tease her senses or lightly play along her lips…

Suddenly, the familiar wave of guilt washed over her once more. As Hermione drifted off to sleep thinking of sensational touches and girlish crushes, she decided she would end it with Ron. He deserved that much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ron didn't show up to breakfast , and just as Harry arrived Hermione bit her piece of toast and stood to leave.

"Harry," she said as he approached the table. "When is your next study period?"

"Right after breakfast why?"

"Well, meet me in the Gryffindor common room, I've got something to tell you about that Charm." Hermione quickly set off toward the exit.

"Wait Hermione!" Harry said looking confused. "You mean you found a way to--"

"Not here, meet me in the common room!"

Hermione walked as fast as she could without running (running in the halls were forbidden). She had to get the copy of that book back before Madame Pince did her daily check of the restricted section. She knew every book in that library like she knew the lines in her wrinkled neck.

Hermione rounded a corner and there was Peeves. When he saw Hermione in a hurry he swooped down blocking her path.

"Peeves, not today, move!"

"Please and Thank you, they are the magic words…." He sang merrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Please_, move." She said through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't think I will thanks." Peeves said calmly as he crossed his legs Indian style in midair. hovering a few feet from the floor.

Hermione gave a slack smile. "Okay then, I'll just have to get the Bloody Baron." She turned around and headed the other way. Just then she heard a raspberry from behind her and Peeves vanished in midair.

The library was empty as it should have been this time of day, except for a lone bag lying on a table, its contents spread out. The owner was no where to be seen.

Hermione slipped quietly into the shadows of the restricted section. As she bent to retrieve the book from her bag, she froze, almost certain that she'd seen the swish of a cloak around the corner.

She stared at the spot but saw no movement. And with shaky fingers she slipped the book back onto shelf and left the library to meet Harry.

She didn't see the observer sneak the book off the shelf and into their own bag.

And moments later in his bedroom, Draco Malfoy opened the booklet; a page had been dog eared. Staring at the illustration in the middle of the page, he began to read about _The Moon Dagger._

**_AN: I KNOW THERE HASN'T BEEN MUCH HERMIONE/DRACO LOVIN', BUT THERE WILL BE, JUST NEED A COUPLE CHAPTERS TO SET UP SOME STUFF. I GOT THE IDEA OF NAMING PEOPLE AFTER ZODIAC SIGNS FROM A BOOK I'M CURRENTLY READING CALLED _INKHEART. _IT'S ALONG THE LINES OF HARRY POTTER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS DAGGER IDEA?…..PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE!_**


	13. New Territory: Part I

CHAPTER 13: New Territory PART I

Hermione gazed absentmindedly at the blackboard in Arithmancy. She felt drained. She'd just spent nearly an hour trying to convince Harry to abandon his plan to invade the House of Gaunt; it was all in vain.

She turned and looked out of the window. Hermione usually loved this time of year. The Christmas holidays were nearing and the grounds looked beautiful. Covered in a thick blanket of snow; she often curled in front of the fire place with a good book…

But lately, she had so many things on her mind, she hadn't even heard the Professor dismiss the class from Arithmancy. It wasn't until Ernie McMillan nudged her that she emerged from her thoughts that she packed her things and stepped out into the hall. And she still had Ron to deal with.

As if on cue, Ron's voice rang out in the hallway. "Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione's stomach suddenly felt heavy, she was dreading the moment when she'd have to end it so soon with him. "Hey, you." She said in an uncharacteristically cheerful tone.

Ron seemed not to notice. "Glad I found you," Ron said as he fell in step with Hermione. "Seems I can barely find you these days." He playfully bumped her shoulder. Since that awful display with Lavender during their sixth year, Ron had been a little apprehensive about PDA: something Hermione was glad for.

"Yeah, school's been a little hectic. Don't you have another class?"

"I do actually, but I just wanted to tell you, meet me in the astronomy tower after your rounds tonight."

"Oh, I'd love to but--", Hermione started.

"Come on Hermione, it'll only be for a minute or two."

Hermione considered for a moment, and then decided it would also be a good time end it. "Okay, but only for a minute, I can't have detention again."

Ron winked as he turned to go to his next class, leaving Hermione standing in the emptying corridor. She was feeling guilty again…

--

For the third day in a row, Hermione skipped dinner. Harry was still annoyed with her and she didn't particularly care to see Ron.

Hermione stood outside the Heads' common room portrait waiting for Malfoy for fifteen minutes before deciding he wasn't coming and began her rounds alone.

She rather wandered through the halls thinking than caring much where she was going. This was turning out to be the worst week of her life. There was no way Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort with such an impulsive plan. What was he thinking?

Without realizing Hermione was standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower. As she ascended the stairs, she gathered the words that she would need to tell Ron.

The air outside was cold and crisp, and it seemed every star in space was visible from atop the tower. But Ron was not in sight.

"Ron?" She whispered, not wishing to be heard from a passing Filch or Mrs. Norris. "Ronald, I'm leaving." She stood still a few more seconds expecting Ron to come out of the shadows, when he did not she turned, and was face to face with Ron.

She opened her mouth to scream, but Ron spoke first. "Shh, it's only me…didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Ron it's cold, what did you bring me here for?" Hermione asked, a little annoyed at being startled.

Even in the moonlight, Hermione was able to see Ron blushing furiously. "Uh, okay" he began, "I know we've only been dating a couple of months but, I just wanted to give you this…" He clumsily stuffed a ring onto Hermione's right ring finger.

"It was my Mum's, long time ago," he waved his hand dismissively. "Not very big but my dad gave it to her just to tell her how much he cared, and well, I--I just thought it was a good idea."

Hermione looked at the ring. It was beautiful; he was right, it was not very big, but the little pink diamond was set in an elegant silver band. Engraved in the band were the words: _To Remember Us…_

Hermione burst into tears. She knew she was just an awful, horrible person.

Ron looked thoroughly confused by her sobbing, and looked on, not sure how to respond. "Er, 'Mione? It's okay." He said taking her into a hug, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry; it was too much too soon. I can take it--"

"No no Ron, I love it—it's just I can't take it." She said in between sobs.

Ron pulled Hermione away by the shoulders and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled the ring off and held it tightly in her fist. _What do I say? _Hermione asked herself.

"Hermione, what are you on about?"

"I'm sorry Ron." She began, "I love you. I really do. It's just, I love you for being one of my dearest, closet friends. I care about you so much. I--But when we kiss—it's…there's no passion. I've tried Ron, but I don't think it's fair to you." Fresh tears began to fall into Hermione's open hand as she stared down at the ring. "I just think you deserve someone so much better…someone that can return your feelings."

Hermione just stopped talking. When Ron said nothing she looked up, and stared into emptiness. Ron was gone.

--

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been staring into the fire in the common room. She sat on the floor in front of the fire on a big Hogwart's crest shaped rug. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and she still clutched the ring in her hand.

Even though she'd long since left the cold air of the tower, she had not stopped shivering since. Just then, the portrait swung open and Hermione could hear Draco's heavy footsteps slow as he went past.

"Damn Granger, what the hell happened to you? You look like a train wreck."

Hermione scoffed and turned her head trying to quickly wipe away tears. She was never supposed to cry in front of Draco Malfoy…

"Look if this was about me missing rounds; you need to get over it…"

"You're really thick you know that?" Hermione cut across him. "For someone that claims to be so smart, you're really just an idiot. Then again, I shouldn't expect you to know anything about human feelings. You're just a _puppet." _Hermione repeated after Harry.

Draco drew himself taller as his lip curled into a sneer. "What the hell is your problem, Granger."

"Like you care."

"I don't, but if you're going to insult me, I may as well know why." Draco said settling on the rug a few feet from Hermione.

"Yeah well, it doesn't concern you."

"Try me."

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, though neither of them attempted to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked finally, her tears stopped long enough for her to speak clearly again.

"I just want to know why you're crying, especially if it's got you lashing out at me."

"You deserve whatever you get, but if you must know—I don't really know why I'm crying." Hermione sighed deeply and reluctantly recounted her evening with Ron, to Draco Malfoy.

"Are you kidding me? You're crying over Weaselbee? I'm going to bed." Although he made no move to get up.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything. You're so…" Her voice trailed off.

You're right especially if it's about that guy. I could have told you, you were wasting your time with him." Draco said sarcastically. "But I would like you to finish that sentence. You seem to have some sort of judgment about me that I'd like to clear up right now."

"I'm not judging you; you just don't care about anyone but yourself. That's an observation." Hermione corrected him.

"You think you know everything don't you? Like you've got me all figured out." Draco said as he glared at Hermione. "Like I told you once before Granger, you don't know anything about me."

"You're right, for the life of me I can't seem to figure out why you keep kissing me, then insulting me…"

"Ah, so now we get to the root of the problem. Probably the whole reason you and that red haired git couldn't manage." Draco said, with a sly smirk.

"It has nothing to do with that. I couldn't care less about you." Hermione shot back.

"Yeah right, if I'd offended you so much, you would have long since gone to Professor McGonagall…or even told your precious Potter and his Boy Wonderless."

Hermione huffed and made a move to get up, but Draco grabbed her arm. "No—no," he said, "let's just get to the point…"

Hermione stared down at his hand on her arm. A warmth tingled up her arm from where his hand rested. "Why are you doing this," she asked again close to tears.

Draco let go of her arm but remained close. He looked away for several seconds, then looked back at Hermione with a confused expression. "I know everything about this is wrong, but I can't make it stop."

A lone tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she realized this was everything she'd been longing to hear.

As he spoke, he moved closer to Hermione until his face was mere inches from her own, she could even smell the faint aroma of masculine cologne.

--

He wasn't sure why he did it, but he couldn't control his movements. Draco leaned in to Hermione and whispered, "What do you want from me? Why can't I stop thinking about you…"

At his last words, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. She was reluctant, but he did it anyway. He found himself once more pressing his lips against hers. At first, she was hesitant, and her lips felt cold. She felt as if she was betraying Ron. She was kissing the enemy.

Feeling a mixture of exhaustion and comfort, Hermione succumbed to the kiss. She leaned back on one elbow and snaked her free hand around Draco's neck, bringing him down with her on all fours. Any other time, the weight of his body would have seemed crushing, but tonight, his warm body ceased her shivering. She felt oddly safe there trapped beneath the body of Draco Malfoy.

Breaking the kiss, Draco stared down at her as if asking her permission to continue. Receiving no protest he bent forward and kissed the sensitive area on her neck just behind her ear. Between kisses she heard him mumble in a breathy whisper, "What is this spell you've cast on me Hermione Granger?"

Draco continued to leave a trail of tingling spots down her neck and along her collarbone, until she felt his warm breath at the top of her cleavage. Within seconds his nimble fingers had undone the front of her blouse leaving Hermione clad in a white lace bra.

Draco felt his member stiffen quickly at the sight of her creamy skin. He leaned forward, barely touching his lips along the swell of her breasts peaking from the top of her bra. He smiled to himself as goose bumps erupted all over her skin and her nipples beneath the fabric protruded.

He reached behind her small back and found the clasp that hid her breasts from him. As he removed the lacy garment, Hermione blushed and quickly moved to cover herself. Taking both of her hands in his; he held them above her head and simultaneously began to use the tip of his tongue to trace small circles around her nipples, alternating one then the other.

Hermione moaned audibly as he teased her. She had never been this naked with anyone in her life. And never had she gone this far with a guy. Another moan escaped her lips as Draco playfully pulled her left nipple through his teeth. Somehow, the top of her pants had become undone and she suddenly felt a heat between her legs. Draco's free hand slid down her stomach and cupped her womanhood through her matching white lace underwear.

Hermione clamped her legs shut around his hand in embarrassment, but this only created more pressure against her, causing her to shudder slightly in pleasure.

Draco paused, only for a moment to remove his shirt and trousers; leaving himself stripped down to black silk boxers. Hermione allowed her eyes to roam freely over his bare torso. The dim firelight cast shadows over his body, somehow outlining his slim muscular features. Her eyes fell once again to the long scar along his side and she absentminded traced the scar with her fingers, leaving her own trail of electricity on Draco's skin.

Draco moved himself between Hermione's legs. He once again touched her most hidden area, allowing his fingers to creep along the inside of her underwear. Every logical thought in Hermione's mind fought to give reason to stop him, but it had gone too far and like Draco Hermione did not want to stop any longer. She only wanted more.

Draco hooked his first fingers in the waist band of Hermione's under garments and meticulously slid them over the curve of her hips, slowly revealing the now moist area between her legs. He quickly removed his boxers and rested once more between her thighs. Hermione sighed as she felt his erection against her own arousal, and though she had never experienced anything like this, she found it very pleasurable.

Two fingers rubbed the length of her womanhood before slipping between her lips. Draco allowed one finger to slip as far inside of her without discomfort and used his thumb to trace small circles on her clitoris.

Hermione opened her mouth to moan in pleasure but Draco's mouth came crashing down on hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, Draco pressed his hips forward inching himself inside of her walls until he met his barrier.

Tears formed in the corner of Hermione's eyes and Draco kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to stop?"

The look in his eyes was sincere which shocked Hermione more than the act she conceded too. Shaking her head 'no' she pulled Draco in a kiss and gasped out loud and clenched her nails into his back, as he thrust forward in one quick motion, taking her virginity.

After what seemed like several minutes of kissing, he slowly began to thrust backward and forward. Hermione bit down on her lip to keep silent, she was too embarrassed to make any noise. She could feel sweat begin to form on Draco's back as well as her own perspiration forming along her brow. Their heat was not caused by the roaring fireplace, but rather the fire that had built up inside each of them finally able to burn freely.

Suddenly, as Draco bent forward to nibble Hermione's ear, she could feel all the muscles in her body tense. The sensation began between her thighs and sent a great trembling throughout her body.

Just moments later, the sudden tightening of Hermione's insides on his member caused Draco to also climax, grunting deeply into Hermione hair. Giving one final thrust, Draco came, spilling his seed inside of Hermione. For several moments neither of them moved, leaving only sweat between them. And it wasn't until their breathing slowed that he pulled himself from her to find his Slytherin cloak to cover her body.

And Hermione lay next to Draco Malfoy wrapped in his cloak, her face buried in his chest. Ron's feelings long forgotten, she could only focus on the young man before her. So many questions flooded her mind. What did this mean for her now? What did it mean for the both of them? Were they dating?

Hermione sat upright, suddenly feeling naked as she pulled the cloak as tightly as possible around her.

"Now what?" she asked finally.

**A/N: I haven't gotten nearly as many reviews as I need to continue writing this story, especially since I am back in school now…so until I get at least 50 reviews (I have 30 now) I wont be updating. Sorry, but if you like the story, please do me a favor and Review. Even if you don't like it, criticism helps. **


	14. New Territory: Part II

**A/N: I know, after months of nothing, suddenly a chapter. If there is anyone left waiting around, thanks for waiting. Seriously though, I have been writing this chapter since September. It was the hardest thing to write. I almost gave up again. Also, I may be posting the first chapter of a new story soon. I want to try it out before I go one wasting my life writing thousands of words. Anyway, enough of that carry on…**

CHAPTER 14: New Territory: Part II

"Now what?" Hermione asked finally.

After many months of denial Hermione had finally given into her feelings for Draco.

"What do you mean, 'now what'?" Said Draco.

"I mean, we have to talk about what just happened. I mean, what are we going to do…about us?

Draco didn't respond immediately. He lay with his hands behind his head, a sort of relaxed expression on his face. Then finally turning to Hermione he said with a serious tone, "Well, I could really go for a pumpkin pasty."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I could go for a pumpkin pasty…be a doll and get me one?"

Hermione stared at him, un-amused.

"I'm only messing with you…" Draco said.

"Lucky for you then."

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for a Chocolate Frog, actually." Draco said.

Hermione sighed. "Stop being so dodgy and answer my question."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say." He sat up as he spoke, facing Hermione. "I hadn't exactly planned for this to happen." There was a sudden nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach…

"I suppose you're right. Do we just…"

"Look why don't we take one day at a time, and deal with it that way? Besides," he said grabbing his shorts, "I've got enough to deal with without stupid comments from your friends."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Draco said grumpily.

"Are you talking about…your mum?" Hermione asked. She was expecting an angry outburst…she wasn't supposed to know about Narcissa.

Draco stopped, illuminated by the flickering firelight, he looked paler than usual. He cleared his throat, "What—what do you know about my mum?"

"Draco, we should just be honest. Maybe I can help you…maybe we can help each other."

"What do you know about-my-mum?" His voice had gone a pitch higher than intended.

"Remember when we made Ponder Wonder Potion?" Hermione began slowly, "well, I took extra…and I overheard your thoughts about your mum and—Voldemort. I don't know why he has her, but maybe we can help you save her Draco."

"'We'? Who the hell is 'we'? Have you told Potter?" Draco's eyes flashed.

"No, no, no…its just Harry is planning something really dangerous and I think if we work together we could all help each other…if you could just let go of your pride." She added.

Draco backed down, his voice returning to calm once again. "Okay, well, how about this: you keep your mouth shut about my mother. You need to stay out of this Granger."

"I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions thank you very much. And if you were not so stubborn you would recognize a great opportunity when you see it." Hermione stood, still wrapped in Draco's cloak.

Hermione shook her head. "Unfortunately, I can see this was a mistake…I'm going to shower. But, you know something? You are exactly who I thought you were."

Hermione's hand was on her door knob before Draco said anything.

"The night Dumbledore died, you know—I was the one assigned to do it."

Hermione didn't respond, silently urging Draco to continue.

"At the beginning of our sixth year, I got—I got my Dark Mark. I was so proud to have it. I was finally "in". Then, the Dark Lord told me what my task was, what he planned for the wizarding world. I had one year to off Dumbledore, or else he'd kill my father."

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione gasped. Somehow she knew the story but hearing it confirmed made it worse.

"Yeah. But I reckon you know I wasn't the one that killed him. It was Professor Snape, he just walked in and- he just did it. Not a second's hesitation."

"Where did you go afterwards?"

Draco faced Hermione. "I really don't think I should tell you. We could both be killed; I reckon I'm being watched by the Dark Lord's followers by now. Any information I give you could be dangerous."

Hermione immediately thought of Lucius on Halloween night. Draco was right, but this was important.

"Malfoy, I am a big girl. I have faced more than you can imagine, trust me. I can't figure out how to help you if you don't trust me."

"That's just it isn't it? I don't need your help. I think it's best if you stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you."

Hermione stood, and drew a breath, "Is that so? When the best headmaster Hogwart's has ever seen is killed, when one of the only people at Hogwart's that has ever befriended me is in danger, and when the entire wizarding world is at danger-- I think it has _something_ to do with me. You can be selfish and ignorant if you like, but trust me Malfoy…I _will_ find out. And if Harry dies before I do, just know that another wizard's death is the result of your action…or _inaction_."

It was only a matter of seconds after Hermione stormed off that Malfoy heard the jets of the shower blast on. Her outburst both caught him off guard and rang true in his mind. There was no way that he could lead Hermione to the Dark Lord now, he had an odd need to protect her. Though he could never admit it, he was attracted to her on some strange level and he longed to explore whatever it was they had started.

But his mother lay helpless at the mercy of Lucius and the Dark Lord, and he had to do something or she would be dead.

Against his better judgment, he decided what he must do.

In the next room, Hermione stood seething beneath the powerful jets of the shower head. The heat of her anger was only matched by the steam wafting in the atmosphere and the rivulets of water that trickled down her back.

"_How dare that snotty brat talk down to me,"_ she thought.

By the end of her shower, the anger had subsided, but she still felt no need to further interact with Malfoy that night.

Of all the people and places, she'd lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy in Hogwart's castle. She blushed at the thought.

Contrary to what she had been told, it was not excessively painful and she actually found it very pleasurable.

She had imagined her first time on her wedding night. Her husband, the man she would spend the rest of her life with, would take her on a bed of red rose petals. It would be beautiful and romantically erotic. They would make love over and over like the women she'd read about in her mother's cheap Muggle romance novels she found tucked away in a closet.

She did not expect the awkward sticky mess that resulted from her romp with Malfoy. But it was more pleasure than she ever fantasized about, and she did not regret it.

Squeezing the excess water from her hair, she noted to tell Ginny that she'd obviously been doing it all wrong.

Hermione absentmindedly walked into her room.

"I've got to talk to you."

"Oh Merlin! Malfoy? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Hermione once again was very aware at her less than decent state.

"I have to talk to you." He replied firmly.

"You know in the modern world the formal way to make that request happens after I open the door when you _knock._ Get out."

"Hermione, will you please just let me talk to you?"

"Fine, but you will leave my room and I will come and talk to you in the common area."

"Fine."

Several moments later, Hermione emerged from her room wrapped in a dark purple robe and her hair, still damp, was pulled to one side in a mess of thick curls.

Self-conscience about her natural look she fidgeted as she seated her self next to Draco on the sofa. "Curly," she said as she picked up a lock of her hair.

"Beautiful," he replied.

Hermione cleared her throat, acutely aware that Draco thought her hair beautiful. "So? What was so important that you felt the need to break and enter?"

Draco sat silently for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Granger, I'm not stupid. I know we are two different people from different worlds and we probably don't even belong together. We also want to stop Voldemort for completely different reasons."

Hermione nodded.

"But," Draco went on, "Right now, the most important thing is for me to save my Mum. And if it means helping Potter in the process I'm willing to."

"You're do--" Hermione started.

"Wait let me finish." He took a deep breath, "That also means I have to be completely honest with you. After Snape killed Dumbledore, we went somewhere, I can't say where it is…but the Dark Lord was there.

He said my father had already been killed and he would kill my mother next if I didn't find a way to bring Potter to him. So…" His voice trailed off.

"Draco," Hermione said, "you can tell me anything."

"I know, but you have to understand I was very desperate. He said he would _kill_ my mother."

"It's fine…I understand you were under a lot of pressure, but you have to tell me what you've done."

"Well, I figured the best way to get Potter was to take something er, someone he loved. So, I decided to seduce you, I would lure you away from the castle and you would be bait."

"Bait? I don't understand"

"Come on Granger…you know what I mean. But, I couldn't go through with it because I--" Draco abruptly faced a wide eyed Hermione. "Do you remember the first night Weasley kissed you in the corridor?"

"Yes…he asked me to be his girlfriend, why? How do you know about that?"

"I was there. I saw the whole thing. When he kissed you I was _jealous._ And that feeling kept growing and tonight when I saw you crying I wanted to kill Weasley for making you cry. I did not expect to grow feelings for you, like I said this is all new to me."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'm still mad at you for using me as bait. But in time, I think I'll get over it."

"Well…now what?" He asked.

"We'll figure something out."

Hermione and Draco stayed up all night talking. They finally came up with a plan, and the next morning as Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she made a beeline for Harry and Ron.

"Come with me," she said as she walked up behind them.

Ron noisily let his fork fall to his plate and stood up without making eye contact with Hermione. "Harry, I'll see you in the common room later."

Hermione felt her face go red. "Oh bugger, I totally forgot about last night. That seems so long ago…"

"You forgot that you broke his heart less than 12 hours ago?" Said Harry.

"Harry, I can't discuss this right now. Come with me to the library."

"Mione, I'm eating. Can't studying for the NEWTs wait 15 more minutes?" Harry said as he crammed a spoonful of hot cereal in his mouth.

"No…you can have my dessert at dinner, but you've got to come now."

"Okay, alright…"

In the corridor, Harry and Hermione rushed past kids heading to the great Hall. And within minutes they were approaching the doors to the library.

"Harry, when we get in there, I want you to stay calm and trust me. Can you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Er, gee, it'll be hard but yeah. I think I can pull it off." Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione sat at a table at the back of the library very near the coveted Restricted Section.

"Hermione, I think this table's taken it's already got someone's stuff on it." Harry said picking up a class robe.

"And it looks like a Slytherin."

Hermione looked at the item in Harry's hand. "No we're at the right table. That's—Harry that's Draco Malfoy's."

Just at that moment Draco appeared from behind the nearest book shelf and took a seat across from Harry.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on? Why are we sitting with this guy? He's practically a killer."

"Let's get one thing straight Potter--"

"SHHHHH" Madame Pince was glaring at them from behind her square glasses.

"Sit down Harry." Hermione said in hushed tones. "Shut up, both of you. Harry, I've found a way to get you to Voldemort.

Harry's eyes darted in Draco's direction. "Hermione, shut up in front of him."

"I can see you, you know." Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Malfoy, please. Harry you know me, no one is more upset by Dumbledore's death than I am, but you already know…_you _told _me. _Malfoy is innocent and he can help us."

Harry turned to look at Draco as he slid a small tattered book across the table. It was opened to a page entitled, _The Moon Dagger._


End file.
